Randomness, randomness, randomness!
by The Sama Sisters
Summary: Ranging from Teen Titans to Naruto, this story is sure to make you laugh, or atleast smile. There's so much randomness... it's nothing but a story of INSANITY!
1. Teh Randomess begins!

I ran onto the island of Titans Tower. Yes, the one and only! There's still Titans East, though...o.O. Never mind. I ran to the door, and rammed into it.

"WHEE!" BAM! "WHEEE!" BAM. I kept running into the door.

Cyborg opened the door. "Hi!"

I stopped running. My head hurt now. A lot and I had a bruise. "Hiii. I want to join the Titans!"

Cyborg smiled, and led me. I put my bags down, and sat on the couch, humming. Robin walked in.

"So, you wanna join? Ha!" He laughed.

"I'd like to join. Or, I will be forced to smash you with my hammer." I smiled stupidly.

"Ooookk…what's your name?" Robin asked.

"Abby." I simply stated.

Raven smiled. "I like that name. So, what powers do you have?"

"Shape shifting."

"DUDE! WHAT THE HECK! THAT'S **_MY_** POWER!" Beast Boy whined.

"So? I can have whatever I want, shorty." I stuck out my tongue.

Beast Boy just stood there. Robin and Cyborg burst out laughing. Raven just smirked. Starfire giggled.

After getting my room set, I was amazed what it looked like. It had: light purple walls, a large, white and purple bed in the shape of a circle. Dog posters hung everywhere. A large plasma TV hung on the wall as well. A light blue nightstand stood next to my bed. My drawers, with held my clothes and uniform, sat next to the TV. A bathroom was in my room as well and large windows to look out on the city.

"C-Cyborg…it's so...cool!" I squealed.

"You're welcome." He smiled, and left.

I unpacked the rest of my bags, and sat on my bed. I turned on the TV.

"Life is gonna be sweet. Now, plan time. How to annoy that little green bean…" I smirked.

I think I'll like it here...


	2. Christmas Week, everybodies!

I was in the middle of reading one of my Dog Books, when the alarm started blaring madly.

"AUGGGHHHH!" I screamed, falling of my bed. "What the crap was that?"

I ran outside. The other Titans were standing in front of the huge computer. The screen showed a big, goopy pile of…what ever that was. It had green eyes all over it. It roared, spewing glop all over town. Robin looked at us.

"Titans, GO!" He ran out.

I morphed into a Zapdos. "Die you evil glop of…what ever!" I zapped it.

"His name is Plasmas," Robin stated.

"Erm…ugly name, ugly creature," I cringed, zapping it again.

Plasmas shirked, and shot goo at me. I turned into a Mew, and shielded my self. "Ha-ha! Try again, Plasmas!"

I used Blizzard, and froze him. Robin smiled.

The police arrived, and took him away. We all returned to the tower. I showered up, and heard a knock. I answered.

"Abbbbbyyyy!"

"EMILY! CHIBI!" I glomped her, and she fell down.

"Uhm-hi? Who are you?" Robin asked.

"I'm Emily, Abby's bestest friend on earth!" She grinned.

"Ok. You're a Titan. Don't whack me with a hammer…" Robin hid behind Cyborg.

Raven smiled. "Welcome, Chibi."

After getting her own, which was like mine but different colors, it was time to shop, for CHRISTMAS!

"Ok, here's how it'll go. Raven and Beast boy, you get decorations. Cyborg and Starfire, you get food. Abby, Emily, and I, we're gonna go shopping for presents!" Robin exclaimed.

Robin scanned the clothes. He found an outfit. "Oooh."

The outfit was a VERY small Tube Top, with white fluffy cotton on the top and bottom. The shirt part was red. Then, a Santa Hat. A skirt which was EXTREMELY short, with white fluff on the bottom. Silver gloves, which were up to the elbows. White and red boots up to the knees, which had fluff on them.

"It's perfect! Starfire will love this!" He exclaimed

I looked at it. Emily just stared.

"Dude, you're getting her THAT?" Emily gaped.

"Have fun making your girlfriend a slut, Robin," I walked off.

Robin grabbed ONE SIZE SMALLER! Oh noes!


	3. The game 'o doom!

It was finally the day before Christmas Eve. Christmas Eve Eve. New Holiday!

"So, when are you giving Star her outfit?" I asked Robin, I asked grinning.

"Tomorrow. I hope she likes it…." Robin smiled.

"Robin, let me say ONE thing," I looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"You're a pervert."

"HEY!"

It was Christmas Eve. The tower was decorated in Candy Canes and a large Christmas tree. Cyborg was putting decorations around the large tree.

"I wonder what gifts we'll be getting," I looked under the tree.

"A lot, I hope. I've wanted that stuffed raven," Raven smiled at the thought of the bird.

"Friends?" Starfire entered the room.

I gasped in sheer horror. Robin grabbed one size smaller. God, Robin's stupid. Everything was WAY too tight on her. Cyborg and Beast Boy screamed, and covered each other's eyes. Raven just shoved her face into the book she was reading. I turned into a dog and hid under the couch.

"What is wrong?" Starfire frowned.

"Next he'll be giving her a kid…" Beast Boy whispered into Raven's ear.

"BEAST BOY!" Raven hissed, smacking him.

"Kid? Please, what does he mean by 'kid'?" Starfire asked.

Robin turned red. "I'll...uhm…explain it to you…" he dragged her into his room.

"Ok then…I officially live in a house of weirdo's," I blinked.

"Hey!" Cyborg frowned.

We all got Hot chocolate, and set down an empty ketchup bottle for…the game of eternal doom…**TRUTH OR DARE**. DUN DUN DUN!

"Ok, I'll spin first!" I spun it, and it landed on Chibi(aka Emily)"OH NOES! You a victim! Truth or dare?"

"Uh, dare!" Chibi smiled.

"I dare you to…go one whole day without hugging the cheese Meepit!" I laughed.

"What's a cheese meepit?" Beast Boy asked.

"Do I have to explain it to you! God you're so stupid! Ok, if you are a meepit, and you want to be a cheese meepit, or meepit cheese, would you want to be a cheese meepit, or meepit cheese?" Chibi glared.

"Erm...Meepit Cheese?" Beast Boy asked.

"HOW DARE YOU! ALL MEEPIT CHEESES IS AN EBIL MEEPIT STANDING ON CHEESE SAYING MY CHEESE MINE!" Chibi said, smacking him.(Chibi was very sugar high from the hot chocolate.)

"Ok…" Beast Boy blinked. I laughed.

Chibi spun the bottle, and it landed on Beast Boy. "Oh noes. You a victim! Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Beast Boy smirked.

"I dare you to...go skinny dipping in the lake. With Raven," She smirked back.

"Uh...Erm…uh…" Beast Boy went VERY red.

Raven just blushed. Cyborg and I cracked up laughing.

"Fine…fine..." They both sighed, grabbing towels, and walking outside.

"Dude, this lake is FREEZING!" Beast Boy whined.

"I-I know...the poles are to s-slippery. W-we can't even c-climb up…" Raven shook, teeth chattering.

"B-but, we c-can try," Beast Boy looked at her.

They both grabbed onto pole of the pier Cyborg had built for fishing. In the middle of the winter. For no reason. When Raven climbed up, she slipped, and whacked into Beast Boy.

"Ow...oh...ow..." Raven looked under. "BEAST BOY!"

He gasped. He quickly pulled away. "Let's just teleport out of here!"

Raven nodded, and teleported them into their towels. They dried off, and went back inside.

"So, did ya guys have FUN?" I teased.

"Shut up."


	4. Lyokoness and Luffyness!

We were all now watching TV after our fun, but perverted game of truth or dare.

"Dude…we need to know what Robin's up to." Beast Boy muttered, munching on popcorn.

"I can help with that! I'll set up a secret camera in his room." I smiled.

"Yeah, but how?" Chibi asked.

"Laaaatttiioos!" I called.

The pokemon flew up to me. "Laaa?"

"We have a mission for you. I need you to turn invisible, phase through Robin's door, and set up this camera." I gave the camera to her. "Don't forget to turn it on and all!"

Latios nodded. "Laaa!"

After a dreading 10 min, she came back. "Laaa laatios laa!"

"Good girl!" I turned the TV on. "AUGGHH!"

Chibi and I screamed. "WE'RE BLIND!"

"Ewww…they're doing 'it'..." Cyborg remarked.

Then, out of no where, six people flew from a black hole. (Here comes the Lyoko gang!)

Jeremy sat up. "My he-where the hell are we?"

"Uh…a tower?" Ulrich blinked.

"Wow! This place is cool!" Aileta looked at the huge TV screen.

Yumi sat up. "Ow…"

Odd looked around. "I thought we were going to Lyoko!"

Luffy blinked. "What the?"

Chibi and I screamed.

"ODDDDDDD!" I screamed, glomping him.

Chibi glomped Luffy. "LUFFFFYYY!"

Luffy blushed. "Er..hi?"

Odd smiled. "I have a fan girl!"

"I'm Abby, or Nebu. I'm your biggest love!" I said, hearts in my eyes, and floating around me.

"I'm Emily, or Chibi! I LOVE YOU!" She drooled, in the same state as me.

Cyborg walked away. "I'll go build your rooms…"

"Cool! Thanks dude!" Ulrich smiled, helping Yumi up.

Jeremy helped Aileta up. "Well, we can't go back. Our watch is broken."

"What watch?" I snapped out of my trance.

"I built a watch to get to Lyoko without the scanners. Didn't go to well. I also got some guy from One Piece..Luffy, right?"

"Yuppers! I'm the one and only Monkey D. Luffy!" Luffy grinned.

"SWEET!" Beast Boy jumped up. "Cool name!"

Odd looked at the screen. "Oh. My. God."

"Eh…yeah. They're perverted freaks." I laughed.

"Oh shitokai mushrooms…they're gonna kill us when they see this!" Ulrich yelled.

"No. He'll be to bust staring at her chest." Chibi laughed.

"Ew. That was wrong, Emily." I cringed.

"CHEESE MEEPITS!" She yelled.

"Meepits 'o doom!" I screamed.

"Our girlfriends are weird." Odd blinked.

"Mine's better!" Luffy stated.

"No. Mine is!"

"MINE IS!"

"MINE IS!"

I kissed Odd. "Shut up."

Odd fainted.

"Uh..hello? Odd?"

Emily kissed Luffy. "He he!"

Luffy fainted.

"LUFFFFYYY!"


	5. Babies, Boxers, and surprises, oh my!

It was FINALLY Christmas day. Robin and Starfire still were still...uhm…you know. A large, large package came for Chibi and I. It shuffled.

We opened it. A blonde girl sprang out. "CCCHHIIBIBBIBI! NEEEEBBEBUUUU!"

We both screamed. "SAMMMMYY!"

All you could hear was "OMG!" "ITS YOU!" "YAAYAYA!"

All of the sudden, people flew out of nowhere.

Odd blinked. "Inuyasha!"

Kagome sat up. "That's gotta hurt-…OH MY GOD."

Shippo was pointing and laughing. Mirkou had landed on Songo.

Beast Boy smiled. "Frrrieeendddss!"

Cyborg stomped off. "HOW MANY FRIGGIN ROOMS DO I HAVE TO BUILD!"

"He has issues." Luffy pouted.

Chibi put a mistletoe above him. "Luuuufffy…."

"Oh sh-" He was cut of by Chibi making out with him.

I blinked. "Go Chibi!" I did the same to Odd.

Ulrich blinked. "Hey Yumi, uh...I have a present for you…"

He grabbed her into his room.

Robin came in with his boxers. "Uh..hi?"

Chibi, Sammy and I screamed. "WE'RE BLLIINNDDDDDD!"

Raven just hid under a pillow.

Beast Boy stared, "Dude, how perverted are you?"

"I just came in for hot chocolate," Robin grabbed two mugs, and walked into his room.

"Well, we know four people who lost their virginity." I shook my head.

"Robin and Star….and who else?" Chibi asked.

"Yumi and Ulrich. It's obvious," I stated.

"Cy's gonna kill everyone. He's building way to many rooms." Raven sighed.

"I'll suggest therapy." Luffy grinned.

Stare.

"What?"

"Ok, let's just play more truth or dare!" I sat down an empty…..bottle….of…?

"Erm….who's been chugging down root beer? I thought it was banned!" I gasped.

"BURP."

"JEREMY!"

"I was thirsty!"

I shook my head, and spun the bottle. It landed on Chibi. "I dare you to…go…skinny dipping with Luffy!"

"#&(#&$#?" Chibi screamed.

"Wow, potty mouth," Luffy blinked.

"Fine…" She grabbed Luffy, grabbed towels, and stomped outside.

"LUFFY, GET IT!"

"But I like marching around!"

"YOU HAVE NO CLOTHES ON! GET IN!"

I blinked. "Chibi likes very odd people."

"So do you." Aileta stated.

"Shut it, computer girl."

"WAAAAAHH!"

"o.O…Sensitive people…." Odd shook his head.

Chibi stamped inside, with Luffy following. They had clothes on, and Luffy was beaming. Chibi sighed.

"SO, who's next?" Chibi spun, and it landed on me!

"I dare you….to go one week without snuggling Odd." She grinned ebilly.

"NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" I cried.

"Or, you will have to rub Beast Boy's feet!" She added.

"Nebu luffs me, and she'll rub his feet. She can't stand without hugging me." Odd smiled.

'Gee thanks. I'll get my Meepits on you later.' I thought, glaring.

"What? What did I do?"

"Odd, go stick your head in the Meepit Cage. They're hungry."

"I thought you luffed me."

Long silence.

"SSPPLLEE!" I glomped him.

"Yuuup, they still luff each other."

"Hey, I wonder what Yumi and Ulrich are doing!"

"GET ZE CAMERAS! 'O DOOOOM!"

Mwahahha. What will happen next? Three reviews, and chapter six will be released!


	6. Part 2!

Chibi is at meh house! About time! Ok, she'll be adding more chapters to Robin's Secret! And, here's chapter six, Baby, Boxers, and Surprises, Oh my part TWO!(Yes, three parts.)

"….I is boooooooooooooored….." I whined.

"Me too. Any ideas?" Odd asked.

"Well, you DID say we should spy on Ulrich and Yumi!" I grinned ebilly.

"…..Who am I? Who are you?"

"Odd."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

After many hours of boredizizum, and prying Chibi away from Luffy, we got the cameras set up. DUN DUN DUN!(Funeral music.)

"Ok, Me, Odd, Chibi, Luffy, Dove, and Nightstar will SPY on Ulrich and Yumi!" I declared.

Odd carried a HUGE cage of Meepits. "Ok, so what do we do with these?"

My eyes turned red. "HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE MIGHTY NAME OF THE MEEPITS! HOW DARE YOU CALL THEM THESE! THE MEEPITS ARE HERE BECAUSE THEY ARE HUNGRY, AND IF JOO DO NOT FOLLOW MEH DIRECTIONS, YOU SHALL BECOME EATED!"

"Wow! You have great grammar!" Luffy exclaimed. (No, he's not being sarcastic. He's too stupid to know what sarcastic means anyways. Chibi: HEY!)

We all tiptoed silently to the not-virgins-anymore room. We are quiet until Chibi steps on a thong.

"AUGHHHHHHHH! WTF?"

Luffy says. "Oh god, I'm not even THAT perverted….I put it back when I saw it in the store!"

O.o?

"Why are you staring at me like that? I'm claustrophobic!" Luffy whined.

"Do you know what that means?" I asked.

"Uh….erm…pineapples?"

"Chibi, why do you like him in the first place?" Odd stared.

"…..MEEPITS, ATTACK!"

"Oh Odd ran.

After a half an hour of Meepits biting Odd,(Especially where it hurts)we went back to Yumi and Ulrich's room. We took a thingie that made us invisible, quiet to them, and ghosty like.

"Nightstar, do you have the camera?" I asked.

"Ye-"

"Oooooooh, I'm a ghost. PH34R M3!" Luffy screamed.(They can't hear us, remember?)

I sweatdropped. -.-' "LUFFY."

"Sowwy…." He gave puppy eyes to Chibi.

She patted him on the head. "It's ok, Luffy.."

There goes Yumi's...you _really_ don't want to know, do you?

"What are you talking about? I stepped on it!" Chibi exclaimed.

"Ok, there goes Ulrich's….oh god, not again!" I whined.

"Ulrich wears a G string? Ewww…." Luffy exclaimed.

After many icky, gross, perverted-ness(and Luffy barfing)we ran out of the room.

"God, those two are nasty!" Dove whined.

"Yeah, I know. I hope Jeremy and Aileta don't start." I gasped.

"I hear moaning from Aileta's room…."

"NUUUUUUUU!" I ran into my room, screaming.

Aileta walked out in a bathrobe. "What the-?"

Luffy and Odd screamed. "WE'RE BLLLLLLLLLLLLIND!"

Chibi, Nightstar, Dove, "SO ARE WE!"

The next morning…….

Everyone was staring at Yumi and Ulrich. I was doing a o.o' face at Ulrich.

"Why are you staring at me?" Ulrich asked.

"Hey Ulrich, I'm going shopping. Should I pick up some G strings for you?" Chibi asked.

"…..&#(&#())#?" Ulrich yelled.

"Potty mouth, potty mouth." Luffy shook his finger.

"Shut it, rubber boy!" Ulrich yelled.

Odd had 0.0 eyes. "Biiiiiigg mistake, pervert. Big mistake."

Luffy strangles him.

"But there is a bright side to this all….I give the performance two thumbs up!" Odd shows two thumbs.

Ulrich glared. "I give it one." He gives the dreaded, all ebil, middle finger!

"Oh, how witty. Yawn." I yawned.

Ulrich runs towards me with a bat, I turn into a dragon and roast him, Yumi runs to Ulrich with a hose and sprays him, Luffy starts to strangle Ulrich again, Yumi slaps Luffy, and Chibi slaps Yumi, and a catfight starts.

Beast Boy runs in. "CAT FIGHT! CAT FIGHT! GET THE POPCORN! QUICK!"

I made popcorn, as we watched Yumi and Chibi fight.(Oh, and by the way, Chibi kicks Yumi's ass!)

Yumi whined. "Am I gonna die?"

"Maybe. If you do, you wont die a virgin." I stated.

"I really hate you." Yumi glared.

"Awwwww, I love you too!"

Ok, end of chapter six! Two reviews, and chapter seven shall arrive. This one is where Dove, Falcon, and Nightstar ask a very important question. I'll give you a small preview.

"Yumi, Ulrich, where do babies come from?" Nightstar asked.

"o.o….uh….you fill out an application to the stork!" Ulrich lied.

"Wha-?" Yumi stared.

"Well, you have to be 18 or older. You fill out the babies name, gender, and stuff. If the stork likes it, the mommy gets pregnant for 9 months. If he does not like it, no baby!" Ulrich smiled.

"Ohhhhhh. Ok!"


	7. Part 3!

Yes, finally, it is here! Chapter 7 of randomness!-trumpet plays-….Onward!

Ok, Yumi is 2 months pregnant and Aileta's one week. Nightstar is 2, and Dove and Falcon are 1 ½. And, It's around….10 pm.

Dove, Falcon and Nightstar met outside Robin's room.

"Ok, we want to know where babies come from, wight?" Nightstar asked.

"Wight!"(Right)Dove and Falcon cheered.

They trotted to Beast Boy and Raven's room. Beast Boy and Raven were making out.

"Oooooooh!" Dove exclaimed.

They pushed apart. "WHO IS….oh...hi sweetie…"

"We want to know where babies come fwom!" Dove smiled.

"Well, ok! When a mommy and a daddy love each other very much…"

"BEAST BOY!" Raven smacked him. Hard.

"They do what?"

"Uh, go swimming together. A magical fishy bites the mommy's tummy, and she gets pregnant!" Raven blurted.

"Ooooooh. Ok." They all nodded, and walked out.

Then, they went to Robin and Starfire's room.

"Daddy….where do babies come fwom?" Nightstar asked.

"Wha! Uhm…erm…trees."

Starfire looked at Robin. Robin gave her a look. "Oh…er, yes! Trees."

"You know those big, red things on the trees? Those are baby eggs!"

"I though they were apples…"

"That's what they_ want_ you think!" Robin lied.

"Oh, thank you daddy!" They walked out.

Now, to Chibi and Luffy's room…

"Chibi, Wuffy, where do babies come from?" Falcon asked.

"Urhm….the baby store!" Luffy blurted.

Chibi stared with o.o? eyes. "Uh, yes! They're in the waaaaaaaaay back, though."

"Why?"

"Well, they don't want anyone to see them, do they?" Chibi smiled.

"How old do you have to be?"

"18 or older." Luffy and Chibi said at the same time.

They left, and went to Odd's and my room.

"Nebu, Odd, where do babies come fwom?" They all asked.

"…Uhm…er…what did everyone else say?" I asked.

"Storks, baby store, fish, trees." Nightstar sighed.

"Well, we're not telling till your older." We pushed them out.

"Let's go to Yumi and Ulrich!"

Bad idea. Very bad.

"Where do babies come fwom?" Dove asked.

Ulrich sighed. Oh well, he'll tell them anyway. They won't understand half of it. "Well, when a mommy and daddy love each very much, they do some-"

Yumi slapped him hard. "No! He meant that they order from the internet!"

"How?"

"Well…they go to and order them." Yumi stated.

"And some ways more pleasurable…." Ulrich muttered.

"What does that mean?" Dove asked, hearing the comment.

"Uerm…" Yumi sighed. "Fine, we'll tell you."

"A mommy and a daddy do something in bed, bye!" They pushed them out.

"Do something in bed? We need to know.." Nightstar whined.

"We can check the baby store!" Dove exclaimed.

So, they stood on each others shoulders, put a huge trench coat over them, and walked there. They used Nightstar because she looked the most normal.

A girl looked up. She had short blonde hair, loads of black eyeliner, ears pierced and her eyebrow too. She was chewing gum. "May I help you?"

"Miss, where do they sell the babies here?" Nightstar asked.

"o.o? Who told you that?" She asked.

"My mom and dad." Nightstar replied.

"Well…that's wrong. I'll tell you the real answer…"

And she did. They walked home, and told everyone in preschool the next day. We got plenty of phone calls from angry parents.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY? JUST TELL THEM ABOUT SOME STUPID FAERIE TALE AND THEY'LL FORGET IT!" I slammed the phone down, cursing.

"Nebu, It's 3 am…" Odd whined.

"I know. These dumb parents keep whining." I groaned, plopping on the bed.

RIIIIIIIIIING.

I seethed. "WHAT?"

"My child said-"

"WHO GIVES A CRAP! GO. TO. BED!" I hung up.

After a sleepless night of phone calls of angry parents, Robin said he had hundreds of hungry rabid Meepits. They stopped calling.

"It's about time…we have to get Dove, Nightstar and Falcon to forget. How?" Chibi asked.

"Brainwash?"

"Nah…"

"Annoying baby cartoons?"

"Beh, that'll work."

After watching many painful hours of Barney, they forgot all about it.

"Finally…."

Ok, will happen next? You'll see….until next time! BWJAJAJAJAJJA!


	8. Who let the dogs out? Robin!

**Chapter 8: Who let the dogs out? Robin let the dogs out!**

Hiyas, peoples! Here ish chapter 8 of Randomness! I'm sure you guys will love this one!

It was **_FINALLY _**a normal day in Titan's Tower. Chibi, I, Odd, and Luffy were in my room, playing board games and eating the corn of pop, popcorn! YUMEEEEHH NESS ISH! Starfire, Raven, and the kids were out. Robin's reading his paper….when…DINGG AA RIIING DONG!

"H….ello?" Robin blinked.

The guy looked like a flippin Hobo. His overalls were icky, and his hair was messy. He also had a beard, and wore glasses. His accent…eurh, he was from the South. "I have an order to Mr….Robin. Is that you?"

"Yes….why?" Robin asked, reaching for the Meepit cage.

"I have a delivery." He shoved in huge box.

"….for who?" Robin had a Meepit in his hand.

"AIEEEEY! A MEEPIT! YOU CAN HAVE IT FOR FREEEEE!" He ran out, drowning in the lake and getting eaten by a Giant Meepit in the process.

"…." Robin blinked, then opened the box. A pair was eyes poked out.

"Aww, a –"

About 50 more pairs of eyes poked out, then 50 dogs ran over Robin. You could hear screams, barks, and yelps.

Chibi, Odd, Me, and Luffy ran out. Chibi and I squealed. "OUR PUPPIES CAME!"

Robin whined as they all got off of him.

Ok, here is all the main dogs in the story.

Maxwell and Connor-Pembroke Welsh Corgis, male.(Duh.)

Rose and Lily-Beagles.(Female...)

Lucky, Penny, Jasmine, Chrissie-Labs. Chrissie ish Lucky, Penny chocolate, Lucky and Jasmine black labs.(All girls!)

Sugar and Comet-Goldens.(Girls.)

Taco-Chihuahua.(Girls.)

Thunder and Diamond-Shetland Sheepdogs. Females.

Shadow and Summer-Jack Russels. Girl and boy.

Spottie and Dottie-Dalmations. Girl and boy.

Wow...my hands hurt...BOB! SSTAAAYY ALIVE!

Ok, we're done with that…back to ze storeh!

"YOU ORDERED DOGS!" Robin yelled.

"They're fuzzy and….cute and adorable and cute and fuzzy and cute…" I rambled.

-12 am-

"…mefh…no…harder…EUGADH!" Ulrich snapped from his dream, and saw Maxwell sitting, whimpering.

"You…have to pee, right?" Ulrich looked.

Maxwell bit his hand. 'Peverted freak…' Maxwell thought.

"OAYDDHGS!" Ulrich fell off the bed, landing on a wet spot on his carpet. "…..$&T#)976!"

Maxwell ran out the room, with Yumi staring at Ulrich. "….What were you dreaming about?"

"..Us…doing..it.."

"Awww, again?" She pounced on him.

Maxwell trotted around. He already heard screams from Yumi and Ulrich….so…next….Aha!

He got Connor to come with, and they went to Jeremy's and Ailetas.

'What are they doing?' Connor yipped.

'I see no clothing. I think mom said…it was…sex?' Maxwell barked.

"AUGGH! THE DOGS ARE STARING!" Jeremy threw them out.

'Max, did youe at anything funny? Your breath smells.'

'I ate some Tuna. Yummy, yummy!'

-The next day-

Maxwell was yipping to all the other puppies about the little incident last night.

'Wow…that's…weird.' Lily cringed.

'I guess that robot dude will build more rooms, then.' Rose giggled.

'Yuppers. Why can't we talk to people, exactly?' Lucky asked.

'It's the stupid animal law thingie ma bob.' Jasmine sighed.

'Wha..?' All of them stared.

"I do wonder what the dogs talk about." I pet Max.

"Crap, fleas, food, water." Chibi pondered.

Max glared. 'Crap! YOU FLODDED THE TOILET LAST NIGHT WHEN I WAS THRISTY!'

Chrissie smirked. 'I guess dogs can PMS too!'

Maxwell blinked. 'What the crap is PMS?'

'Uh, It's when girls get all cranky about some crap…' Shadow blinked.

Summer snarled, and….CATFIGHT! Or…Dog…..fight…

After 385640370478296784 seconds of try to pry dogs, we got them apart.

"Well….that….was…interesting."

"In this place, everything is!"

"I wanna sing a song…"

"Why?"

"LALALLLALALALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Windows went kaboom.

"NEBU!"

"Sorry, Hair boy."

Did ya like it? Think it was odddlllyyy odd? Send in reviews, please!


	9. Viva LOSS Vegas!

**Viva LOSS Vegas!**

Everyone was playing video games in Titan's Tower. We were playing…..SUPER SMASH BROTHERS! YAAAA! Ahem…Robin walked in with a sack of letters.

"OMG FANNMAIL!" Beast Boy squealed.

Sammy walked in. "Yawn…oh, mail!"

"WTF? Where you YOU the last two chapters?" I asked.

"Sleeping! -"

"…."

"WOAH!" Robin exclaimed.

"READ ITTT!" Chibi squealed.

"Dear Richard Grayson-"

"Your name ish Richard! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Odd laughed.

Robin glared. "You have won a free trip to Viva Las Vegas! You will be getting first class plane tickets, a private jet, and free alcohol.(And Birth Control if necessary) We will meet you tomorrow at your plane gate! Also, you should bring some Meepits. They help.

Your friend,

Slade

"OMG! Holy crap! I never won anything in meh whole life! PWNNESSSS!" Robin cheered.

"Slade….doesn't that sound familiar?" Sammy asked.

"Who cares! Ooh, we should pack!" Starfire clapped.

"Our gate is right here, let's go!" Robin pointed.

"Please walk through the metal detector." A guy pointed.

Cyborg walked through. "BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP."

"Sir, please remove any….holy crap! You ARE metal!"

"Duh, captain obvious!" Shippo stated.

"Meeep!" Cheese squealed.

"OMG! LYK, IT"S A MEEEPIT! PNG RUN!" The guy ran.

"Wellllll, that was easy!" Luffy squealed.

"Sooo, plane yet? I'm bored here.." Inuyasha asked.

"It's right here, c'mon!" Sammy ran.

"All of you, go ahead. Wait, you, stay." A guy grabbed Shippo. "You're riding in the cargo hold."

"CARGO! I'M NOT AN ANIMAL!" Shippo bit his hand.

"AUGGH! THAT'S IT!" He gave him a tranquilizer gun.

"Ohh…shiny lights…-hic-..I challenge you…do a duel.." Shippo fainted.

"BARK DARK KARFKJAFJ! AUGGHH! STPUD! KJDSJD!"

Shippo walked out, all bloody. He sat next to Inuyasha. "Did you not hear me screaming!"

"Oh, that was you? Well, check this out! If you press this button, a light comes on! If you press this button, air blows, and if you press this one, a tray comes out!" Inuyasha squealed. Shippo choked him. He got thrown in the over head compartment.

"About a few more hours until we're in Vegas!"

"VIVA LAS VEGAS! VIVA LAS VEGAS!" Chibi, Sammy and I sang.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!"

…..

"VIVA LAS VEGAS!"

"I hate you."

"Awww, sorry. Richie." I smirked.

Robin turned away. "I hate you…"

"This is out hotel! PWNESS!" I squealed.

A guy walked up. He had Elvis glasses on. "Welcome to Hotel Vegas!...AH! MEEEEPIT!" He hid under the desk. A 13 year old girl walked up.

"Dad. It's a Meepit...MEEPIT! OMG!" She squealed.

The four of us gabbed about Meepits until we got to our room. It had a pretty fountain in the middle, lots o beds, and stuff.

A midget arisen from the floor.

"This is Diego. He will be your midget butler."

"I believe in freedom." Diego smiled.

SLAP.

"If he gets annoying, shoot him with this." She handed Shippo a paintball gun.

"Aw, pwness! I get to shoot him!" Shippo squealed.

"Ok, a bar is opening at 8. It's 2 right now. What are we gonna do?" Ulrich asked.

"Shopping!" Chibi, Sammy and I squealed.

We went to Limited Too, bought every single Meepit plushie there, and shirts, and made Meepit shirts.

"Ok, time to go!" Odd called.

Chibi, Sammy and I wore different colored Halter tops. Mine was purple, Chibi's was blue, and Sammy had a red one. They each had a Meepit on it. We went to the bar, the bar of…uh, stuff.

"The bar of uh…,stuff! What kinda name is THAT?" Mirkou yelled.

"Shut it pervert." Sango glared.

We all went inside, and started gambling and doing random things. Shippo went up to the bar. "I'd like a tall glass of Apple Juice."

"Boy, this is Vegas!" The bartender stated.

"With two shots of Tequila."

"Much better!"

Starfire was dancing on a table with people watching, and Robin whacked the crap out of them with his staff-of-doom.

"I..hic..happy…hic hic…birthday." Shippo was drunk.

After hours of…fun, we went to bed. Jeremy sneaked over to Ulrich. "Wake up, I wanna gamble more."

Ulrich nodded. "Yeah, I'm bored."

So, the two perverts…boys went out and gambled. They returned, looking nervous.

"Guys, let's buy break-what's wrong with you?" Yumi asked.

"Uhm…we went gambling…and lost all the money…"

"You WHAT! YOU FREAKING IDIOTS!" Raven slapped them.

"W-wait! There is a good side. They're holding a dancing contest…and Jeremy and I are gonna enter.." Ulrich smiled nervously.

"…WTF!" Kagome's jaw dropped.

-Remember the eppy on the Fresh Prince of Bel-Air where Carlton and Will had to entet the dance contest? Jeremy is wearing the outfit Carlton wore, and Ulrich is wearing Will's. Also, the song they had to dance to, the one they are dancing to.-

Yumi and Aileta drooled. "Eye candy…"

Chibi, Sammy, and I were laughing our little heads off. Ulrich and Jeremy glared, and started dancing like two complete idiots. Then, Ulrich swung Jeremy, and he flew into a table.

"Oops…"

They came in second, and we got a ride home. It was still the private jet, but Shippo kept barfing from his hangover.

"Well, that was fun! When can we go back?" I asked.

"We. Are. Not. Going. Back." Jeremy rubbed his bandaged arm.

"Aw, you're just saying that because you got thrown into a table and looked like a male hooker!" Chibi stuck her tongue out.

After arriving home, we all started running around from all the little sugar cubes we had.

"I hope we never get another free trip…" Robin whined.

"It wasn't THAT bad." Beast Boy said.

"AWWW, NOT THE CARPET! SHIPPO!"

Send in reviews, pretty please? I hope you liked it!


	10. NIO

**NIO…**

It was New Year's Eve in Titans Tower! YAY PARTY THINIGESSS! Robin was planning out the shopping.

"Ok. Odd and Luffy, you can get…party favors, and some dresses for the girls, Nebu, Chibi, you can get the food, Raven BB, and the kids, get…uh…more party stuff. Cyborg, me, and Starfire will…uh…o.o…" Robin was braindead. What a surprise.

Odd looked at two dresses. "Luffy, see these!"

The dresses were about to our knees, was a halter top, and was blue and shiny. YAAAAY SHINY!

"Eh, are you sure they will wear these?" Luffy asked.

"Uh, I hope…" Odd shrugged, and grabbed them. Then they got shoes.

"Who are these for, young ones?" The cashier asked.

"NONE OF YOUR GOD DAMN BUISNESS, LADY!" Luffy yelled.

"Uh….ern…RUN LUFFY!" Odd grabbed Luffy and ran.

"Aww, such sweet little boys."

Chibi and I got the dresses, and we were a little unhappy.

"Aw, they're not THAT bad…" Chibi pouted.

"Atleast they're not super short…" I sighed, crossing my arms.

"Wait…..where's Sammy!" Chibi asked.

"Crap…I think we left her Vegas with InuYasha!"

"Ooops…."

"Hello? Guys! ROBIN!" Sammy screamed.

"Eh, she's fine…."

Everyone but me, Chibi, Odd and Luffy and the Meepits and the doggies left for dinner. We got bored after a while, so Odd, Luffy and I played some video games. Chibi went to her room, and typed NIO over and over….then, she realized….it spelled ONION!

"OMG! THE ONIONS ARE ATTACKING!" Chibi yelled, running out of her room.

"NEBU! LOCK THE DOORS! LOCK THE WINDOWS! GET THE AIR FRESHNER! THE ONIONS ARE ATTACKING!" Chibi screamed.

Loud bangs were heard, and onions were coming! NUUUU, HAVE MERCY! We all ran to a secret place in Chibi's room, hiding from the ebil onions of d00m.

"Chibi, you idiot!" I threw a Meepit at her.

"I SOWWWWY!" She sobbed.

"Geh, we must find a way to kill the onions of d00m. Any suggestions?" I asked.

"I know! WE USE…..NACHO CHEESE!" Chibi stood up.

All the Meepits started dancing happily, meeping and drooling. Yay for Nacho Cheese!

So, we got all the Nacho Cheese, hungry rabid Meepits, and a pretty piece of paper with the plan on it. We painted a big red x on the floor.

"PNG, LYK AN X! WE CAN FIND TREASURE! RAAAWWR!" An onion bounced.

"POUR THE CHEESE!"

The ebil onions got covered in nacho cheese! Yay! The Meepits got forks, pointy knifes, and bibs. They dove into the big blob of cheese.

"We should make cheese onions omelets!" Cheese squealed.

"And cake, sundaes, smoothies…" Cheeze rambled.

After eating the onions, we all cheered and did the hampster dance. YAY NO MORE EBIL ONIONS OF D00M! Then we sang The Llama Song. Here's a llama...

Then, the titans came in.

"What the…?" Raven looked around.

"Ok, start explaining." Robin glared.

"Wellchibigotboredandshetypedniooverandoverthenitspelledonionsandtheonionsattacked!" I blurted out hyperishlesssly.

"Yeah right. Prove it." Cyborg glared.

"FINE! I'll show you!" Chibi went to the big computer, and typed nio over and over again.

RAWR. BANGGGG.

"It smells like…."

"RARWRRRWRW!"

"Onions…."

"CHIBI YOU IDIOT!"

"I SOWWWY AGAIN!"

"B-but the Meepits are full!" I gaspeh.

"And we're out of nacho cheese!"

"NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

The smell got closer……..AAAAAAYYGGGH! NOOOOOOOOOO BAAAAAD ONIONS!

Dun dun dun…..(more funeral music!)

Will the two survive? Will Sammy get out of Vegas? WILL THE ONIONS RULE THE WORLD! Reviews, pretty please. NIONIONIONIONIO...AUGH!


	11. Potatoes and Tomatoes!

**Potatoes and Tomatoes!**

We were still hiding from ze all ebil onions of d00m. The Meepits were still full, and I was smacking Chibi with one of those paper fans from Super Smash Bros.

"YOU HYPER LITTLE MORONIC IDIOT!" I whacked her.

"I SSOOWWWWWYYYY!" Chibi whined.

Raven sighed, "Well….the Meepits are full, we have no cheese. What shall we do!"

"CALL THE TOMAOTES AND POTATOES!" I stood up.

The Meepits stared. "French fries!"

"With Ketchup!"

So, we typed matoes over and over, and got the tomatoes to come! Then, we typed patoes to get the potatoes to come. We explained the situation.

"What moron typed nio?" A potatoe asked.

We all pointed towards Chibi.

"Oh….ok…." The tomatoe blinked.

So, the tomatoes and potatoes bounced to where the all ebil onions were.

"Hey! Who invited those disgusting veggies?" An onion asked.

"Disgusting? Hnn….One, you smell like crap. Two, you taste like crap. Three, you look like crap." A potatoe rawred.

"Hey! Screw you, potatoes!" The Onion hissed. Luffy laughed at the comment. "SCREW!"

So, the three veggie war began. The onions ran towards the potatoes….then someone walked in.

"Who the hell is that?"Odd asked, avoiding onion skin splattering.

InuYasha walked in with Sammy. He was holding her bridal style, and they were making out. Sammy looked up.

"What in the crap…?" Sammy looked around.

"Wellchibigotboredandshetypedniooverandoverthenitspelledonionthenwerealizedthatwehadnocheeseandwecalledthetomatoesandpotaoes!" I blurted all hyperishlessy, again.

"…Ok…then…" Sammy blinked. InuYasha muttered something about us being idiots.

"BB, get more cheese! We need lots!" I ordered.

"Why do I have to?" BB asked.

I glared, got my paper fan, and whacked the crap of BB. "YOU LITTLE BAKA! GO GET IT! IF YOU DO NOT, YOU SHALL BECOME EATED, LOWLY BEAN POLE!"

BB whined, and ran outside when 20 bucks.

I poked my head out the door. "AND IF YOU BUY **_ANY_** TOFU, I WILL **_KILL _**YOU!" I shouted.

So, we continued the onion/poatoe/tomatoe/ war. The onions were losing, but the potatoes started to get angry at the tomatoes! After the onions were dead, the potatoes and tomatoes started to fight! Oh noes! DUN DUN DUN!

BB came back, holding two bags. "I gots the good stuff!"

I checked inside. Nothing but tofu. Tofu here, tofu there. My eyes turned red, and Chibi and I whacked him with our extra large paper fans.

"YOU FRIGGIN IMBECILE! WE WANTED CHEESE, NOT YOUR DIGUSTING TOFU!" We yelled, whacking him.

Dove blinked. "Mommy, why are they hitting daddy with paper fans?"

Maxwell ran out, with the other dogs. 'Unite to make French fries!'

'WITH KETCHUP!' The other dogs chorused.

So, we got mini ovens to cook the potatoes, and blenders to make ketchup. Maxwell and Connor got forks, and started to stab the potatoes and chopped them up like those sushi people at those sushi places. We threw them in the oven and the fryers. WHOOOO! FRENCH FRIES! We had lots of potatoes to go, though. Lily and Rose karate chopped tomatoes and made the ketchup. After the war was over, Robin walked in.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Robin looked around.

We all looked up. We were eating french-fries. Potatoe skins were everywhere, and tomatoe juice was splatted all over.

"This is why I hate veggies." Chibi sighed.

"I though you were a vegetarian!" Odd and Luffy said.

"No, I'm a fruitarian!"

"Oooooohh."

End. REVIEWS OR ELSE!


	12. Apocalyspes, flowers, dates and rings!

**Apocalypses, flowers, dates, and rings!**

"Happeh Valentines Day!" (AKA the day of the perverts!)

It was 12:00 AM, and Chibi was jumping on my bed holding chocolate. I sat up. "CHOOOOCCCCOLLLAAAATEEE!" I ate some, then we went to Robin's room.(Chibi: **WTF ARE YOU THINKING**? Me:…shuddup.)

Robin and Starfire were **_thankfully_** asleep. We grinned, with Cheese and Cheeze on our shoulder. We blew a foghorn. "HAPPEH VALENTINES DAY!"

Starfire giggled, clapping. Robin glared, and threw us out.

"Just because you wanna be perverted doesn't mean you hafta throw us out!" I yelled.

We went to Odd's room, and Chibi just waited, with a video camera. I crawled on, stood up, and jumped really high into the air, and slammed onto his back.

"AUGGGGGGH! WHAT THE HELL!" Odd jolted up, seeing me and Chibi laughing.

"Happy Valentines Day!" I squealed. I gave him chocolate. He got hyper too!

The tree of us went to Luffy's room. Odd and I watched from the corner, taping it. Chibi kneeled above him, stood on her knees, and dumped a bucket of ice cold water on him. Luffy screamed, and fell off the bed. Chibi laughed.

"Happeh Valentines Day!" She gave him milk chocolate. Slightly healthy. SLIGHTLY HEALTHY!

So, the four of pranced to Yumi and Ulrich's room. (Chibi: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING! Me: SHUDDUP!)

We all jumped on their bed, throwing candy everywhere. "HAPPEH VALENTINES DAY!"

They threw us out, with chocolate landing in the buckets. "Ooooh. Chocolate water!" I drank it. It tastes yummeh.

After that, they forced us to go to bed. We did, but the Meepits bit them all! MUWAUHDSGHSF!

8:30 AM.

We pranced out of our rooms, with the others waving, Robin, and Ulrich glaring.

"Whazzup with you, Richie?" I asked.

Robin glared. "I can't enjoy being with my wife?"

"And being perverted?"

"Yes, and-HEY!"

Little did Robin know Chibi and I stamped 'Richie the pervert' on everything he owned. On his bed, clothes, cape, mirror...you get the point

Since it was Valentine's Day, everyone was going out. Odd took me out to a place called Che kissy kissy goo goo. I stared at the name, and started laughing. Odd dragged me in to a private room, and Chibi and Luffy snuck up, hiding in the bushes.

"Che kissy kissy goo goo?" Chibi whispered to Luffy. "What kinda name is that?"

Luffy shrugged. "Maybe the owners were romantic sappy nerds."

I heard the two whispering, and dove under the table screaming. "AUGGGH! IT'S A SIGN OF THE APOCALYSPE!" I screamed.

Odd pushed me in my seat. "No. It's just…uh….the Meepits."

"Ooh. Awwwwww-20 seconds later-wwwww!" I squealed.

Odd shook his head, and groaned. We ordered some Iced Tea for a drink, and calamari for an appetizer. "Soooo…what are we gonna do after dinner?"

"Well, I'm gonna take you somewhere very special!" Odd smiled.

"Canada?"

"…No."

"Baltimore?"

"No."

"Egland?"

"No."

"Egypt?"

"WTF? No!"

"Telll!" I whined.

"NO. Not until after dinner." He grimaced.

"YOU DON'T LOVE ME ANYMOOOOORE!" I cried.

"No, no! I still love you Nebu!" He hugged me.

"He's such a suck-up." Chibi giggled.

"No wonder he sucked in school!" Luffy pointed.

"AUGH! MORE SIGNS!" I dove under, my Iced Tea spilling on the table. Odd groaned, cupping his head into his hand. He tapped him fingers on the table. "Any time now…"

After eating dinner, Odd was taking me to the place.

"Ok, tell me." I had blindfold on.

Odd took it off. We were in….MEEPIT LAND! I screamed, kissed Odd, and ran into Meepit Land, buying Meepits, eating cotton candy, going on rides, then barfing my cotton candy back up. We went home.

"Follow me, people. Follow!" Luffy showed us to a place.

The place was surrounded by bushes in a garden. It was a hidden place in the tower. A waterfall was there, and a pond with fish.

"For dinner, we're having fish. Nebu, Odd, go get some." Luffy handed us fishing poles.

"Okey dokey!" I skipped off.

I caught all kinds of fish. Bass, red snapper, flounder, and tuna.Odd just caught lame little fish.

"Wow. You suck at fishing."

"Shut it."

So, after dinner, everyone left but Odd and I. We hid in the bushes with the dogs.

'Why are we hiding?' Lucky asked.

Crissy shrugged. 'Who cares! We get a free theater trailer!'

Maxwell panted in agreement. 'Yay more free movies!'

Luffy looked nervous. "U-uh…C-chibi….I w-wanna ask y-you something."

Chibi turned around. "What?"

"W-well…e-erm…d-do…" Luffy was stuttering.

"What is it? American Idol's gonna be on soon!" Chibi whined.

"Uuhm.." He coughed, and reached for his pocket.

"Hurry it up, Luffy-kins. American Idol is on soon!" Chibi pouted.

"Shitokai! I forgot!" I whined.

Odd slapped a hand over my mouth. "Sssh!"

"I-I wanna…k-know…i-if y..ou…will…" He gulped.

"Spit it out, or I'm gonna go watch-"

"No!" Luffy grabbed her, and kissed her. "MARRY ME, YOU INSANE HYPER ONE I LOVE!"

My face: 0.0…

Chibi screamed happily. "YAAAAAAAAY! I THOUGH YOU NEVER ASK!" She pounced on him.

Odd and I jumped out of the bushes. "FINALLY!"

"You were spying?"

"So were you."

"…"

Weeeeeellllll? You likey? REVIEWS OR THE APOCALYSPE WILL ATTACK!


	13. Costumes, Guys, and PMS!

Chibi and Luffy were coming back from the not-so-secret-garden. The ring that Luffy gave Chibi was a mystic fire topaz with diamonds on each side. BLING BLING! Raven saw the ring.

"Wow! Nice ring, what's it for?" Raven asked.

"Valentine's Day, duh!" Chibi snorted.

"Then, that's one hell of a ring." Beast Boy remarked.

"So what if it is! Luffy gave it to meh!" Chibi snapped.

Everyone stared at Luffy. "Well?"

"You shall never get the truth out of meh!"

"-.- Just tell us the truth." Robin sighed.

"NNEEEEEVVVVAAA!"

I poked him repeatedly until he grabbed my arm, got the paper fan, and started whacking him, Chibi started to slap Odd, and I just rawred and we hugged the Meepits.

"Ok…well…now what?" Starfire asked.

"I know the ring is for…" I mocked.

BB started jumping like a 5 year old in a candy shop. "OHHH! ME WANTY TO KNOW! ME WANTY TO KNOW!"

October 31st……(Don't ask.)

It was HALLLOWWWWEEEEEN! MUWAHAHAHA!-Ahem- Anyhoo…we were getting our costumes on.

I was a devil.(Big surprise) My hair had red streaks in it, and I wore a long tank top red dress. I had two dragon like wings sticking out my back too, with a pitchfork. A real one. I also had black boots that went to my knees. I also had horns.

Chibi was wearing a pirate costume. She wore a red bandanna, dark eye liner and red lipstick. She had on a ripped up black and red striped skirt and a white long sleeved shirt with puffed out sleeves, and a red scarf. She also had huge hoop earrings and long knee high shiny black high heeled boots.

Sammy was a girl dog demon. A big long boy's red kimono, with a pointed black dog collar, dog's tail, and dog ear's. And looked like a replica of InuYasha. Except for being a girl, having a tail, and having a pointed black dog collar.

Luffy had on his same outfit as usual, but just a little bit more formal and Halloween dressy.

Odd was dressed as himself in his Lyoko form. (YAY FOR HIS TAIL!)

Nightstar was a daisy, she wore a green dress and daisy petals were around her. Dove was a ladybug, Falcon was a zombie.

Starfire was dressed as an angel. She wore a long white dress, with two angel wings. She wore yellow boots and a yellow halo.

BB was tofu! TOOOFFFUU! He wore a big white block around him. Raven was her self, just dressed in a long black dress, with two raven wings sticking out of them.

We went out trick-or-treating, and we came up to a large mansion. I rang the doorbell, and a cat opened the door.

"Splee?"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFLEEEE!" Chibi, Sammy,and I screamed, tackling him. We hugged him until he turned pale, then we dropped him.

"Whoa. Yous that guy from CatScratch!" Odd pointed.

"Duh, captain obvious!" Mr. Blik retorted.

Gordon stepped out. "Laddies, who are these?"

We introduced our selves.

"Oooh. Ok!" Waffle clapped.

"So, can we have our candy or what?" I asked.

Blik glared. "Why be so rude?"

"ME WANT CNADY OR THE MEEPITS SHALL EATED JOO!" I hissed.

Blik saw the Meepits, and ran into the house, dropping candy, and money. Waffle decided to come along with us.

"I wonder what house shall be next!"

REVEIIIIWS.


	14. Costumes, Guys, and PMS part 2!

**Costumes, Guys, and PMS part 2!**

After meeting Waffle, Halloween was getting much better. We saw a house….well, more of a hut.

"A hut? Who the hell has a hut in the middle of a city?" I asked.

"Um, maybe hippies?" Chibi shrugged.

"Hippies?" Odd stared.

"Yes. Hippies." Chibi glared, and then she knocked.

Some bald guy with an arrow on his walked out. "Hello?"

Chibi and I screamed. "AAAAANNNNNNGGGGGG!"

"Oh boy. I have a feeling this Halloween might be attack of the fan girls." Robin gulped.

Aang fell as we tackled him to the floor. He sat up, and we were still squeezing the life out of him.

"Ok…who are you?" Aang asked, pushing us off.

"I Nebu, she Chibi." I pointed to us. "We fan girls!"

"…I see." Aang stepped back.

"NO YOU DON'T!" I tackled him. "You coming with us."

So he did. Then, we walked up to what look like a Japanese house.

"Daaaamn, this is nice!" I squealed.

Chibi nodded. She rang the doorbell, and a blonde haired ninja and blue haired ninja opened the door.

"Naruto…..NARUTO!" Chibi screamed, making out with him. Luffy pouted.

"SASUKE! SAAAASSSSSUKKKEEEE!" I screamed, doing that same what Chibi did.

Odd and Luffy stuttered. "B-but…they—they are our girlfriends!"

"CHIBI IS ENGANGED TO ME!" Luffy whined.

Chibi looked up, pushing Naruto aside. "Oopsie."

I pushed Sasuke aside. "Ooopise to me too…."

Sasuke blinked. "Holy crap. My first make-out suggestion."

Naruto was grinning. "Haha! THEY LIKE ME!"

"Don't ruin it."

"Meh."

So, we dragged them along and walked up to a ship on the dock. It had a black flag with a skull on it, with a straw hat.

"That flag seems familiar…" Luffy walked up.

"Luffy? Is that you?"

Chibi and I gasped. THE ONE PIECE CREW! OMG!

"Guys! I can't be-wait, what the hell are you doing here on Halloween?" Luffy asked.

"We were bored." Chopper shrugged.

Sanji walked over to us. "Who are there pretty ladies?"

I bitch slapped him. "I'm taken by Odd and Sasuke!"

Chibi kicked him where it hurts. "I'm engaged to Luffy and taken by Naruto!"

Sanji whined. "Meanie heads!"

"Meanie heads? What the hell?"

Nami glared. "She's what to Luffy?"

"You heard her, bitch!" I smirked.

"Uh-huh! Luffy is gonna be my husband soon." Chibi stuck her tongue out.

"I though you liked me!" Nami whined.

"No. The producers of the show did that. It was gay." Luffy shrugged.

"Yeah! Chibi is Luffy's soon to be wife! W-I-F!" Nightstar pointed to Nami.

"You can't even spell it right." Nami retorted.

Nightstar started to cry.

"Oh, now you've done it!" Chibi slapped Nami.

"Awww, hell no! Not another cat fight…" Starfire whined.

The catfight continued. Chibi kept pulling at Nami's hair, and kept hair, and whacking the crap out of her with the paper fan of d00m. Nami hissed, trying punch her.

"You couldn't hit the blind side of a barn!" Luffy shouted.

"You couldn't hit water if you fell out of a boat!" I shouted.

Nami glared. "Stop with the gay insults!"

Chibi kicked her off the boat. "ROT IN HELL!"

So, we all went back with our new peoples in the house. Aang, Waffle, Mr. Blik, Gordon, Naruto, Sasuke, and the One Piece Crew, excluding Nami because she drowned. Thank god.

"Alright. Now, time for…the one. The only…..CHOCOLATE!" I squealed.

So we ate chocolate and played some more Truth Or Dare.

I spun it, and it landed on Ulrich. "Ooooh, yous a victim! Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, duh." Ulrich glared.

"I dare you to go get Starfire's diary, and read an entry to us." I smirked.

"W-w-what?" Ulrich stammered.

"Or, we're forcing you to have a full view of Robin and Starfire when they-" Sammy began.

Ulrich ran in, grabbed her diary, and ran out. "Ok. What entry shall I read?"

"Entry…uh…42." I shrugged.

"Why 42?" InuYasha asked.

"42 is the meaning to life!" I clapped.

Shippo nodded. "Yup."

Ulrich looked pale. "Oh good god…"

"Read it!"

"Dear diary, today is Christmas! Robin gave me a very nice outfit, but Nebu said I was skank. I do not know what it means. Also, Robin and I did something called sex…it-"

"STOP!" Everyone screamed.

Ulrich nodded. "That…was…interesting..."

"Yeah…" Sammy nodded.

After a while, Starfire found out Ulrich took her diary, and whacked him with the Paper Fan of d00m. It was fun to watch!

Hmmm, what shall happen next? Reviews shall tell!


	15. They're All Ours

**They're all ours...**

"Guys, I know where we're gonna get married!" Chibi exlcaimed.

"Really? Where?" BB asked.

"HAWAII!" Chibi and I clapped.

"Wait, what? Nebu, when did Odd propose?" Raven asked.

"While the Meepits Break Danced. It was so romantic..." I sighed dreamily.

"Ok then..." Robin eyed us, "And how the hell will we get there?"

"Boat!" I grinned.

"Boat! Why not a plane?" Robin asked.

"I DO NOT WANT TO GET STUCK IN THE GOD DAMN CARGO HOLD!" Shippo yelled, biting Robin's hand.

"AUGH! GET OFFFFF!" Robin shook his arm like he was mad.(Like he isn't already.)

"I'm a growing fox demon! I need my strength!" Shippo protested.

"You're five." Robin glared, grabbing him by the tail and pulling him off.

"HEYYYYY!" Sammy screamed, kicking Robin where it hurts.

Chibi, Sammy, and I grabbed our super duper mega hyper ultimate paper fan of d00m. We grabbed Robin, grabbing him into the hallway, and started to whack the living perverted crap out of him. You could hear screams, yelps, whacks, and "PERVERT! PERVERT SHALL NOT HURT SHIPPO!"

We walked over to the dock to our boat. It was like a huge fishing boat, but nicer. It had a lot of rooms.

"Ooooh. Damn, nice boat!" I walked on, and went to the cabinets where teh food was.

"HOLY SHITOKAI!"I screamed.

"What?" Odd ran down.

"THEY HAVE CANNED RAVIOLI!" I squealed, clapping.

"SHWWEEET! Is it Chef Boyardee?" Odd asked.

I checked. "HOLY CRAP! IT IS! IT IS!"

"WHOOOOO!"

So, I checked for breakfast. "THEY HAVE PANCAKES!"

"YYAAAAY!"

After a few days, we got lost at sea.

"Richie the per-" I started.

Robin glared.

"Fine. ROBIN, did you bring the map?" I asked.

Robin checked his bag. "Awww, hell no! I forgot..."

I slapped him with my paper fan. "PERVERTED MORON!"

Then, all went hell and broke out into war.

"I WANT MY RAVIOLI." I slammed on the table wirh my fork.

Odd slammed a can down. "THERE, all might Meepit Tamer."

I hugged him. "You know my true name!"

Odd smiled.

After I ate, I checked for more ravioli. I gasped, grabbed a fishing pole, and fished.

"Nebu, why in the hell are you fishing? We have food." Robin asked.

"For dinner..." I sighed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WE'RE OUT OF CANNED RAVIOLI!" Odd screamed.

"WHAT? NOOOOOOOOOO!" I cried.

"We still have spaghettios..." Odd sighed.

"It's not the same!" I cried. "NOT THE SAME!"

I look at Robin. "I blame you. YOU stuffed them Starfire's shirt so you could see-"

"NO! Don't tell anyone!"

"I will."

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Reviews, or I will steal YOUR canned ravioli!


	16. Teh weddings! Wedding March Dun dun!

**The Weddings! (Wedding March) Dun dun dun!**

It was one week since we got lost on the boat. We were bored as hell, crying over our loss of canned ravioli, and throwing our Spaghettio's at Richie the Pervert.

"I hate you so much!" I whined at Robin.

Robin shrugged. "Well, YOU told on such SHORT-"

"Shut up, perverted ass!" I yelled.

"Daddy, we are out of sun block!" Nighstar cried.

"WHAT! Shit…." Robin groaned.

"Nice job Robin. I mean Richie the pervert you just cursed infront of your own child." Chibi clapped.

"What does that mean?" Nightstar asked.

"Uh…crap. It means crap."

"What's crap?"

"Uh…your…uh…waste."

"I don't get it!" Nightstar whined.

"The brown stuff that comes out of you!"

I slapped my head. "Oy."

"Real smart, boy blunder…." Chibi sighed.

Odd and Luffy came in running in, screaming. "TTTTTTTTTTTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDDDDDDDDDDALLLLLLLLLLLLL WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVEEEEE!"

"What?"

"There…big…WAVE!" Odd screamed.

A huge rawr was heard, and the big ebil wave headed towards us.

"AUGH!"

The big wave carried us on shore.

"OMG! We're…in Hawaii! We were heading there all along! We just took the longer way!" I exclaimed.

InuYasha groaned. "Damn you."

"Screw you!" I stuck my tounge out.

"HEY!" Sammy shouted.

After we got into our pretty hotel, we all started planning the wedding.

"Ok, what song should we choose?" Odd asked.

"How about…." Luffy went blank. Surprise!

"Well, this will not be a normal wedding! We gotta use happy, bubbly dance songs!"

"Oooh! OK! I want Switch!" Odd clapped.

I wrote it down.

"Chibi?"

"Miracle."

Wrote it down.

"I shall have the hamster dance!"

"WHAT?"

"Yes. PH34R TEH DANCING HAMSTERS!"

Luffy chose Speed of sound.

Robin came in, seeing the songs, he stared. "Guys, isn't this..gonna be…serious?"

My eyes went red. "EXCUSE ME! YOU PERVERTED BASTARD, SERIOUSNESSISHNESS SHALL NEVER EXISIST! IT IS EBIL! EEEEEBBBILLL!"

"Uh...she needs medication."

I slapped him hard with my paper fan. "I had enough of you. Sammy, OPEN THE CAGE!"

Sammy snickered, grabbing the keys. "One little pervert in a cage, because Nebu was enraged!" She sung.

I held Robin by the cape, throwing him in.

"AHHH! NICE MEEPITS! NIII-"

We didn't hear from him until he ran out crying. MWHAHAHAHAHA!

TEH WEDDING DAY!

Chibi's dress was short with a sash in the back the whole dress was a pearl white. She had a peach colored hibiscus flower in her hair which was tied in a loose ponytail with a pink ribbon. She had on high heels that were clear with a diamond in the middle with a small opening for her toes in the front.

Nebu's dress was also short and very very very very very light blue. Her hair was tied up in a blue ribbon was loose. Her wore a white lily with black spots on it in her hair. She wore silver boots. It was a halter top dress as well.

Odd and Luffy were drooling. "Oooooooooooooh."

The guy walked up. "Like, we are here today to unite these lovers in totally permanent marriage."

I stared at the guy who ran the church. "What the hell?"

"Sorry…low budget."

I sighed.

"So, like I was saying, do you, Nebu Dono-wait, what kinda name is that?"

"Shut it, surfer dude. MUST I GET THE MEEPITS?"

"Like, no!"

"Continue then."

"As I was totally saying, do you Nebu Dono totally take Odd Dell Robbia to be your, like, husband?"

"Hell yes!"

"You may now, like, kiss the bride."

Odd and I made out.

Same thing went on with Luffy and Chibi.

"To the reception!"

As we all had fun dancing, eating, and stuff, the babies found a bottle of whiskey."

"What is this?" Bluefire asked.

Devon looked at it. "Uh…Wh…Whis…Whiskey!"

"It also says keep….reach…children!"

"Cool, we can drink it?" Dove asked.

So they did. They poured the whiskey into sippy cups, and drank it.

"EWHEHEWHEHW!" Dove slurred.

"Uh, Beast Boy…what's wrong with our kids?"

"HOLY HOLINESS!" Beast Boy screamed. "They got drunk!"

What shall happen to the kids? Will they get a hangover? WILL THEY LIVE? Reviews shall tell!


	17. Teh chaos begins again!

**The chaos begins...AGAIN!**

Raven and teh other morons explained what happened. Everyone seemed to blame Richie.

"Woahhhh, what?" I stared.

"Yes…they got…drunk." Raven sighed.

"Some parents you are." I scoffed.

"This is why we never want kids." Chibi sighed.

"You're married, but you don't want kids?" Beast Boy stared.

"Yes. Who wants something that screams in the middle of the god damn night?" I glared.

"Like Beast Boy?" Robin asked.

"Ye-HEY! At least I'm not a pervert."

Robin walked off, steamed.

"Oooh. A steamed pervert."

"SHUT UP!"

- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - -

"Enjoy your hotel, newlyweds!" The guy led us in.

"Thankies!" Cheese grinned.

"AUGGGH! MEEPIT! RUN BEFORE IT EATS MEH HEAD!" He ran away screaming.

The hotel was a luxurious resort, we got a presidential suite, in a presidential hotel. A master bedroom with a master bed. Ooooh. Yay.

"Damn! They know how to treat us well." I smiled, jumping on the bed.

"Why do you say damn all the time?" Odd asked.

"It's fun. Damn, damn, dammmmmmmmmmn!" I jumped up and down.

I went into an outburst.

"Five little Meepits jumping on the bed, one fell off and bumped his head!" I jumped, singing along.

Odd sighed. "This will be a loooooooooong honeymoon…"

"Chibi…well, should we?"

"Luffy, no. I dun want kids."

"YOU DUN LOVE MEEEH!"

"Fine….."

So they did it. Well, at least they were older then Starfire.

24 hours later…..

"DAMN, I'm tired…." I panted.

Odd nodded. "Yeah."

"So, what else shall we do?"

"Scuba diving!"

Chibi and Luffy went with us too, and we found a secret lake! It was behind a huge cluster of rocks. Wow, that was...obvious. They never hide secret lakes like they used to.

"A secret lake?" Luffy asked.

So, we went inside.

"What's so special?" I asked.

"HOLY SHIT! TREASURE!"

We found a load of gold, rubies, gems, and more shineh stuff.

After that, we decided to start planning a new house in the Titans Tower.

"So, this will be the arcade, Ski Mountain, gazebo, pizza hut, library, ice cream shop, a mini mall, the fitness room, the movie theater, the candy shop, the pool…." I went on.

"ALRIGHT! We get the stinking point."

"But we have to plan!"

"No…."

"And the water park, amusement park, and the aquarium!" I continued.

"Don't forget the zoo!" Chibi added.

"What about the greenhouse?" Luffy asked.

"And the spa!" Odd smiled.

I wrote it down, drawing small sketches next to each word.

"This is an awesome honeymoon! WE STRIKED IT RICH!" I cheered.

"Yeah. I wonder what happened with the babies. I'll call Richie the pervert." Chibi smiled.

"Yo Richie!"

"What do you want?"

"How are the drunk kids doing?"

"Well, Falcon got sick, Bluefire went insane, Nightstar threw up, and Dove and Falcon did the tango to the hamster dance."

"I knew I had a good influence on them!" I cheered.

"NO."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes."

"You agreed, sucker." I laughed.

"Oh, screw you…."

"We also struck it rich." I smiled, and Chibi hung up.

"Wait...what?"

So, we brought blingage back to our rooms. "So, how will we get this on the boat back?"

"I dunno know…" Luffy shrugged.

"I know. We take a huge one again!" Chibi smiled.

"Don't forget the map!"

"Maps are fun."

"YAY MAPPEHS!"

What shall happen with the treasure? Will the kids get better? More reviews shall tell, fools! MORTALS!


	18. WE'RE WHAT!

**WE'RE WHAT?**

"We're baaaaaaaaaaack!" I skipped in.

"Damnit." Jeremy pouted.

"Screw you! We'll deal with you in another chapter!" I glared.

"So, how was the honeymoon?" Raven asked.

I told them everything, except us doing it and crap.

"Treasure?" Ulrich stared.

"Yes. The treasure of the lost beach of Hawaii!" Odd grins.

"Sounds fun. We needed more...entertainment…" Starfire smiled.

- - -- - - - -- - - - -

"Luffy, why are our wives acting weird?" Odd asked.

Luffy picked up a nacho, dipping it in NACHO CHEESE! "I dunno."

Maxwell jumped, knocking the nachos over.

"AUGH! THE NACHOS!"

Maxwell ate them. 'These taste like lint and sweat!'

Odd picked him up.

'Hey! You can't pick me up! Listen buddy, I PAID for this fur! Uh-huh, paid for it! You can't touch me, bitch!' Max barked.

Odd was in shock, holding Corgi in his hand. "Excuse me?"

'Uh-huh. I called you a bitch, fatass!' Max smirked.

Luffy broke into laughter. "Oooooh, Maxy went baaaad!"

Odd glared at Maxwell. "Where did you learn this from?"

'Internet!'

Odd put him the other room.

"Alright…so, maybe…they…no."

"What?"

"Maybe they could be pregnant!"

"Nah…"

Lily and Rose snuck in, hiding under the sofa.

'Pregnant? Why would they be?' Lily whispered.

'Well…they ate fish and yogurt.' Rose nodded.

'Ewww…' Lily cringed.

"Is it me, or am I hearing the voices again?" Odd stood on the couch.

'Shit! He's FAT!' Lily hissed.

"HEY!" Odd grabbed the two Beagles.

'Put us down, FATASS!' Lily snarled.

'Yeah! Fatass!' Rose hissed.

Odd put them with Max.

"God. I'm not fat, am I?" Odd asked.

"No, scrawny!"

"…"

"Screw you."

"Rawr."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Mhmm. Never knew pickles and ice cream tasted so good!" I grinned.

"Yeah. Peanut butter and clams taste good too!" Chibi nodded.

Suddenly, faint music was heard.

"What the hell?"

"Let's check it out."

We went to the dogs' room...and…saw break dancing dogs. Maxwell was rapping to Switch, Lily and Rose were dancing with Comet and Sugar, and Lucky was break dancing.

How the dogs got a hold of my Ipod, hell I'll find out.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Chibi gawked.

"Whoo…" I stared.

Lucky looked at us. 'Uh….It's not what it looks like.'

"Also, why is MAXWELL rapping?"

'He…bored.' Taco wriggled.

I shook my head.

"AUGGHH! NOOOO! THEY CAAANNNOOOTT!"

Chibi and I turned around.

"What?"

"You…pregnant!"

Everyone's eyes: **0.0**

'Way to go.' Sugar retorted.

"WE'RE WHAT?"

Oooooh. Cliffy. Reviews shall tell, DAMNIT! Must I get Maxwell?


	19. Happeh 4th o' July!

I am SO sorry for the long wait! I was busy, then my keyboard broke on meh lap top down at the shore, then I go sick. O.O I know, it SUCKS! So, here's a very very very delayed 4th o July chapter. SO SORRREEEH!

**Happy Fourth o' July!**

"YOU'RE WHAT?"

We told them. One day before 4th of July.

"Blame Odd."

Raven sighed. "Well, you're older then Starfire, so…yeah."

Starfire glared. "Robin forced me!"

"BAD RICHIE! BAD!" I whacked him with my paper fan.

"TEHPAIN! IT BURNS!"

- - - - - - - - - - -

4th o July, 12:00 AM.

"HAPPEH 4TH O JULLLLYYY!" Chibi and I screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

We heard several thumps from each room.

Ulrich came stomping in. "What. The. Hell. Are. You. DOING?"

"Celebrating America's b-day! Sing with us!" I cheered.

"No."

"Fine! GO BACK TO YUMI AND BE PERVERTED!" Chibi screamed.

"Chibi…." I groaned.

She shrugged, and then grabbed some CDS.

"What song are you gonna play?" I asked.

"You'll see!"

"Here's a llama, there's a llama there's a llama and another little llama funny llama fuzzy llama llama llama duck!"

I turned it up to high, and started to sing along.

Then, loud pounding was heard.

I opened the door. "YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON TO…oh…heh…"

Odd raised an eyebrow, with Luffy pouting.

"Sorry bout that! Come celebrate!" Chibi squealed.

Odd and Luffy pranced in. "What are you doing?"

"Playing songs for HAPPEH FOURTH O JULY!" Chibi and I exclaimed.

"Oh. Any others songs in mind?" Odd asked.

"YES!" I put in the Hamster Dance.

Richie the Pervert stomped in. "WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"Celebrating, Captain Pervert!" I grinned.

"That's a new one!"

"Just turn it off, we'll celebrate later." Robin snapped.

So, we played games, and went to a carnival. We played Dunk Tank and some old guy drowned. We blamed it on some other guy, who got sued.

9 months later, Chibi and I had our kids. Painful, it was! I named meh kids Aiyon and Ayna. Chibi named hers Asuna and Tatsuki.

- - - -

Nightstar and the older kids were playing with the babies, watching us play Truth or Dare.

"Ok, let's play…**EXTREME TRUTH OR DARE**." I grinned ebilly.

"Extreme? Why is it extreme?" Jeremy asked.

"If you refuse a dare, or just piss us off….you gets thrown in the Meepit Cage covered in nacho cheese!" I laughed ebilly. "MWUAUAHAHAHHA!"

"Epee epeey! Not the Meepits!" Jeremy whined.

"Oooh, yes. I go firsteh." I spun, and it landed on Jeremy.

"Truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth."

"You seem too blond. Were you ALWAYS blond?" I asked.

"I had brown hair, but it was ugly. So I-"

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH BROWN HAIR?" Ulrich and I snarled.

"Brown is just so UGLY! I mean, why is brown so special?" Jeremy scoffed.

"OH, YOU ARE SO FUCKING DEAD!" I dumped cheese on him, throwing him the Meepit cage.

"BROWN IS COOL! CHOCOLATE IS BROWN!" Chibi yelled.

"Continuing…" Aileta spun the bottle. It landed on Ulrich.

"Truth or dare?" Aileta asked.

"Dare!" Ulrich smirked.

I snickered, whispering something into Aileta's ear.

"I dare you to eat Beast Boy's year old tofu!"

Beast Boy laughed. "Dude, that thing has been in my closet in a contained for a year! With my dirty socks!"

Ulrich went pale. "Oh shit…"

"Do you wanna join Jeremy?"

Ulrich pouted. "Nuuu…"

"Very good, perv. Beast Boy, get the moldy tofu." I laughed ebilly again.

"Hey, I wonder if he's gonna puke after this!" Bluefire clapped.

"He will. I know it. You should see it. It has green bubbly stuff on it!" Falcon laughed.

"It smells, too." Dove added.

Beast Boy gave everyone one nose clips, except Ulrich. Ulrich took one bite, and then ran to the bathroom in a hurry.

**BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRF!**

"Knew it. B.B, you can dispose of it, please." I nodded.

He threw it out.

"I wonder when Ulrich's coming back…" Raven wondered.

**BAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFF!**

"Not very soon…" Yumi sighed.

Jeremy ran out screaming. He was only wearing his boxers, which were a bit torn at the bottom. His glasses were screwed up, and the clump of hair on his big forehead was gone.

"JEREMY WEARS PINK BUNNY BOXERS!" I burst out laughing.

"Just…shut up…" Jeremy whined, limping off to change.

Cheese threw a glob of hot cheese on his back.

"IT BUUUURRRNNSSSS!"

- - - -

Reviews, or I will put YOU in the Meepit Cage!


	20. PH34R THE MEEPITS!

**PH34R THE MEEPITS!**

"So, let's continue EXTREME Truth or Dare!" I laughed evilly.

"What? Aw, I still feel all icky from the tofu!" Ulrich whined.

"Shut up and spin," I whacked him with the fan of d00m.

It landed on Raven. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, tofu boy."

"…shut up. I dare you…show us how you a Beast Boy kiss!" Ulrich stuck his tongue out.

"Ooooh! Now we can know where we came from!" Dove exclaimed.

"WE ARE NOT!" Raven screamed, getting mad. (RUUUUN! TRIGON IS CCOOOMIINNNG! Raven: He's dead, moron. Me: He is?)

Chibi smirked. "Welllll?"

"I don't want the kids watching…" Beast Boy pouted.

"But daddy! I WANNA KNOW, DAMNIT!" Falcon screamed.

"WTF! FALCON, WHERE DID YOU LEARN THAT WORD?"

"The Meepits are gonna get you if you dooon't." I taunted in a sing-song voice.

They French kissed.

"So THAT'S where we came from!" Dove exclaimed.

Raven pushed Beast Boy into the couch. "No you didn't!"

"Where did we come from, then?" Falcon asked.

"You'll learn when you're 13!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Awwww…" Dove pouted.

Later that night….

Jeremy led the kids outside. "Ok, you really wanna know where you guys came from?"

"Yes, Jeremy! We wanna know!" Nightstar exclaimed.

Dove, Falcon, and Nightstar sat on a chair.

"Ok, here's where you came from!" Jeremy put in the video.

Chibi and I came in. Chibi was holding Asuna, and I was holding Aiyon.

"JEREMY, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"H-he…tied us to a chair and forced us!" Dove sniffled.

The three had ropes around them.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Chibi screamed.

"Uhm…well…"

Chibi slapped him. "THAT'S FOR SAYING EEPY EEPY LAST CHAPTER! THAT'S MY LINE, FOO! MY LINE!"

"I didn't know!" Jeremy whined.

Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Raven ran in. They saw their kids tied to a chair.

"OUR KIDS!" Starfire cried.

Raven slapped theshit outta Jeremy. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF AZAR WERE YOU DOING?"

Chibi and I explained.

Dove nodded. "W-we just wanted an s-snack! Then h-he tied us to a ch-chair and made us watch it!"

Robin untied them. "You little…"

Jeremy grabbed Dove's neck. "SHE'S A LIAR!"

This is made Raven's PMS activate. "GET YOUR PERVERTED HANDS OF MY KIDS NECK!"

Chibi and I opened the top of the Meepit Cage, and tied Jeremy to the ceiling above it. He dangled from the ceiling with the ropes he used. Fire Meepits were swimming around, and they were very hungry. VERY hungry.

"I'll never ever ever do it again! LET ME DOWN!" Jeremy whined.

"PHE3R THE MEEPITS!" I screamed.

"YOU ARE GOING TO EXPREINCE PAIN, BITCH!" Starfire screamed.

Cheese and Cheeze started nibbling on the rope.

Aileta came in, seeing Jeremy. "Jeremy, what did you do?"

Raven explained.

"…BAD JEREMY!" Aileta threw a tuba at him.

"Mommy, why are people so bad?" Dove asked.

"Because they're perverts like Uncle Robin, sweetie." Raven hugged Dove.

"Yeah, Rav-HEY!" Robin yelled.

SNAP.

Jeremy fell into the Meepit pit filled with hot cheese and very hungry Meepits.

"PAAAAAAAAIN!"

Max laughed. 'Ha, that disgusting perverted nerd deserved it. I think the little bitch should suffer more.'

Connor nodded in agreement. 'Yeah. Maybe we should add a little something!'

'Oh, I will.' Maxwell smirked.

'What? More cheese?'

'Kind of like that...'

Maxwell shook his head, grabbing a tank full of cheese-flavored items. Cookies, ice cream, chocolate, crackers. Anyhoo, he dumped them in the pit.

"MORE CHEESE!" The Meepits screamed.

Jeremy ran out, only his boxers on again. He was covered in cheese, and bald in one spot.

"I feel like singing again!"

"Aw, hell no…"

"DE DE DE DA DO DO, DE DA DE DO, DE DE DE DA DO!" I screamed.

Windows went kaboom again.

"CYBORG, COME FIX THESE!"

….

"Oh yeah…he ran away, did I tell you?" I grinned.

Robin stared at me. "No…"

"He ran away because he had to build waaaaaaaay to many rooms."

"Oh…"

"Hmmm, I wonder if Randomness was a TV show…"

- - - - -

Ho hum, will it become a TV show? Will Jeremy EVER get spared from the ebil Meepits? Will Robin stop being a pervert? Crowd: HELL NO!


	21. RANDOMNESS GOES LIVE!

**Randomness goes LIVE!**

"Hello, all! Today, we bring you a very special week for us! We're going LIVE!" I cheered.

The whole audience erupted in cheers.

Robin walked out, shirtless. "What the…?"

The fangirls screamed. "OOMMGFFFUSSSSHHH!1111SHIFT!111"

Robin paused. "Uhm..Chibi, Nebu….WHO THE HELL ARE THESE PEOPLE!"

"Our audience! We're live!" Chibi squealed.

Robin ran into his room screaming.

"Anyhoo…you can see what life with us is like for ONE WHOLE WEEK!" I shouted.

"YYYAAAAAA!"

So, we went to the hallways, the camera man following us so our reviewers and fans could see us.

"We're gonna show you our rooms!" Chibi exclaimed.

She knocked on Yumi and Ulrich's room. "Heh?

"This is Yumi Ishiyama and Ulrich Stern. YOUR LAST NAME IS STERN? BWAHHAHAHA!" I started laughing.

"And they have a kid. Her name is Suki. ISN'T SHE SSOOOO CUTE?" Chibi and I spazzed.

Ulrich fangirls screamed. "ULRICH MARRRRYYY MEEE!"

Ulrich shut the door.

"Let's see Raven and Beast Boy."

Raven answered. "What's with the cameras?"

We explained.

"I WANNA BE ON TV! I WANNA BE ON TV!" Dove screamed.

"MEEEEE TOOO!" Falcon yelled.

"Here's the dog room!" We showed them the dog room.

"Bark bark!" Maxwell barked.

"You can speak English, STUPID!"

'Oh. Fine. Who the hell are they?' Max snapped.

"As you can see, Maxwell loves to be a bitch!" I grinned.

"This is Connor, my Corgi." Chibi pet Connor.

Lily jumped in front. 'Get meh good side!'

'No, get mine!' Rose barked.

We ran to the Meepit Chamber.

"This is Cheese, my Darigan Meepit! That explains the wings and horns." I pet Cheese.

"This is MY Cheeze! He's my Ghost Darigan Meepit!"

"RRRRAWWRRR!" Cheese rawred.

"Yeahweshouldmovebeforetheykillus." We all ran away.

After showing everyone else's room, we called it a day.

**Day 2, YOU JUST GOT PUNK'D!**

Chibi and I walked up to the camera, looking like Street Girls.

"Today's episode, three unlucky people get PUNK'D!" I cheered.

"OH YEAH!" Someone shouted.

"First up, Beast Boy."

We replaced all his tofu with meat, and all his soymilk with milk.

"So, what's for breakfast?" Beast Boy asked, walking in.

"We made tofu, just for you." I smirked.

"Hey, this is pretty good! Why is it brown, though?"

"It's meat flavored tofu! It looks like meat, but it's tofu!" Chibi lied.

"COOL!"

"B.B…" Raven smirked.

"Yes, dear?"

"YOU JUST GOT PUNK'D! THAT'S MEAT!" Chibi and I explained.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! I BETRAYED MEH FRRRIIIEENNNDSSSS!" Beast Boy ran to his room.(Beast Boy: WAAAAAH! MEANIES!-emosob-)

"Haha! Next up, Ulrich."

We tricked Ulrich going into a room that was all pink. A girl, around 17 was sitting on the bed. She had long brown curly hair, a pink halter top, and a skimpy pink skirt.

"Hiiii Ulrich." She cooed.

"W-wha? Who are you?" Ulrich backed away.

"I'm Shayna. You're a cutie." Shayna smirked.

Ulrich went for the door, but it was locked. "Help me!"

"You don't like me?" Shayna pouted.

"Wha….well…I have a fiancé and a kid." Ulrich gulped.

"You can leave that behind." She smirked, fingering her strap.

Chibi and I were watching from a sound proof room. "THIS IS GREAT!"

"Listen, you're nice and all…" Ulrich started.

Shayna took off her top.

"HOLY SHIT! FORGET YUMI!"

Soon, the two of them were making out topless. Yumi came in.

"ULRICH STERN! WHAT IN THE HELL IS YOU DOING WITH THAT SLUT!" Yumi yelled.

"Whsfsdf…? AUGH!" Ulrich fell off, putting his top back on.

Shayna laughed. "Oh Ulrich…." Her top was back on.

"YOU JUST GOT PUNK'D!" Chibi and I yelled, jumping out.

"YOU LITTLE BITCHES…" Ulrich chased us, but Yumi tackled him.

"Robin's next!"

"Robin, Raven and the others and I are going to the mall of shopping, so we are leaving you with the babysitting. If you lose them," She picked him up, "YOU WILL BE HURT! I love you!" She kissed him on the cheek, leaving.

"Ok, I'm gonna yet you some snacks, ok?" Robin left.

We hid the kids with us.

"WHERE DID THEY GOOOOO?" Robin screamed.

After hours of searching, they all came back, and so did we, the kids still hiding in the room.

"ROBIN, YOU KLORBAG! YOU LOST THE KIDS!"

"B-but…we just got them!" Chibi and I started crying.

"I went to get them snacks, but they….poofed!" Robin whined.

"Yeah right!" Raven yelled.

"Oh, and you know what?"

"W-what…?"

"YOU JUST GOT PUNK'D!"

Robin chased us down the hall.

- - - -- -

Oooh, what will happen on day three? Losta reviews shall tell!


	22. Die ALL evil!

**Destroy ALL evil!**

**Day 3**

"Welcome back to Randomness goes LIVE! Today, everyone in the crowd might like today." I grinned.

"Why?" Dante Almassy (A/N: There! I added you!) asked.

"WE'RE BLOWING UP ALL THE PREPPY STORES IN THE MALL!" Chibi yelled.

"Whoo-hoo!" Every one cheered.

So, we went to the mall with machine guns and dynamite. For no complete reason, I was holding an empty water bottle.

"Ok, we're gonna blow up Victoria's Secret first!" I told everyone.

"Can I buy Star an outfit?" Robin asked.

I smacked him with the water bottle. "NO!"

Little did anyone know, Yumi and Ulrich were inside, and Yumi was trying bras on with Ulrich…watching.

"THREE…..TWO…..ONEEEEE!" I aimed the machine gun and started shooting and the dynamite exploded.

Yumi and Ulrich ran out, with their shirts messed up.

"YOU MEANIES!" Ulrich whined.

I hit him with the water bottle. "Oh, shut up."

"Ok, what's next?" Raven asked.

"Limited Too."

"But, we're gonna take all the stuff we like." Chibi stated.

So, the both of us went inside and took all the stuff, then blew it up. HAHAHAHHA, DIE, YOU EVIL PREPPY STORE!

"Next?"

"Claire's. We're taking all the AWSOMELY AWESOME crap first."

"I want the stuff I want!" Chibi whined.

So, Luffy went inside and grabbed a whole wall of all the crap she likes, and gave it to her.

"Awww, thanks!" Chibi kissed his cheek.

"What else it there?" Beast Boy had a huge crapload of TNT.

"K.B toys. That store sells nothing but stupid barbies!" I hissed.

Ulrich ran in with a sledgehammer.

"Where'd he get that?" Yumi asked.

"No clue…"

We blew up K.B toys, had some lunch, bought a few games, and left with four stores in ashes.

**Day 4: Dirty Little Secrets.**

"Everyone has secrets. Some of them are sad, funny, or just plain perverted." I stated.

"And, we have some secrets from our own friends from Titans Tower." Chibi added.

"First, is Cyborg." I pulled out a card.

"We know he ran away, but WHERE is he?" Shippo asked.

"You'll see." Chibi grinned.

"And, his secret is……"

A drum rolled by.

"CYBORG IS **GAY**!" I shouted.

One guy fell over and had a heart attack.

"Who's his lover?" Some random guy asked.

"Some dude in a chicken suit."

"Our next secret is…" Chibi was about to say it, but Sammy walked out.

"WTF? Sleeping, again?" I noticed her fat tummy. "And eating?"

"You…could say that." Sammy darted her eyes around the room.

"What we did is none of your business!" InuYasha snarled.

"Hmmm…well, we have it on this card." Shippo leaped on my shoulder.

"Sammy is….PREGNANT?"

Another guy fell over and had a heart attack.

"How did YOU find that out?" InuYasha asked.

"We have our ways…"

- - - - - -

"Set up the camera, damnit!"

"It's hard! You're heavy!"

"SHUT THE FUDGE UP!" I slapped Odd.

- - -- -

"Yeah….our ways…" Odd chuckled nervously.

"You guys have issues." Robin glared.

"At least I'm not some perverted moron who wears spandex!" Chibi retorted.

"Hey! Dun diss the spandex." Beast Boy roared.

"Don't worry Beast Boy, your spandex is cool." Chibi replied.

"Ok, who else has a secret?" Luffy asked.

"OOHHH! PICK MEH PICK MEH!" Chibi waved her hand.

"What is it?" Luffy asked.

"I MURDERED NAMI!" Chibi cheered.

"You DID?"

"Uh-huh…"

"Thank friggin god. Someone had to kill her!" Luffy hugged her.

So we all played the limbo in Nami's death celebration. Or, what us sane people say, funerals. Damn you sane people.

Cyborg ran back in. "BEAST BOY YOU TOLD THEM I WAS GAY!"

"Well, I had to. It was today's theme!" He stupidly pointed to the banner.

"Well, I have one. BEAST BOY WEARS WOMENS CLOTHING!" Cyborg yelled.

"Even lingerie?" I asked.

"Yup. And Raven's lacy thongs, too."

Raven smacked Beast Boy.

'Haha. Beast Boy is getting closer to being a perverted bitch like Robin.' Maxwell laughed.

'Oh yeah!' Connor high-fived Maxwell.

"I THOUGHT YOU WOULDN'T TELL ANYONE!" Beast Boy screamed.

"Well, you said that you wouldn't tell anyone I was gay." Cyborg left.

"GO BACK TO THE GUY IN A CHICKEN SUIT, DIPSHIT!"

"I think we should call it day…" Luffy stepped back.

'You kiddin, Luffy? This is Hollywood material!' Lily was taping it….even though we were on TV….

'I wonder if Beast Boy wears bras….' Rose pondered.

"How do you find these things out? You're friggin dogs!" Beast Boy ran into his room.

"That concludes day four! See ya tomorrow!"

The camera flickered off.

- - - -

Reviews, or I'll stuff you in Nami's coffin!


	23. Dooms day Sammy's license!

**Dooms day—Sammy's license! **

**Day 5—Doom's day—Sammy's license!**

"Hello, my fans! Today's episode of randomness shall be…"

"OMG! WE GOT MAIL!" Sammy ran in.

"**You got mail!**"

"COOL! It's the dude from AOL that says that." I exclaimed.

"How did he get in here?" Chibi asked.

"HE JUMPED OUT OF THE COMPUTER!" Falcon screamed, whizzing by.

"HOLY FRIGGIN SHIT! I GOT MY DRIVER'S LICENSE!" Sammy screamed.

As that happened, six cars exploded, some guy's computer crashed, and the rabbits started jumping for their small lives.

"…Wha?"

"I can drive now! Whooo!" Sammy did a victory dance.

"Yeah…but…you're 21. How'd it take this long?" I asked.

"Oh…I took…it a few times…100 times…but, I CAN DRIVE NOW!" She cheered.

"THE DRIVING ACOPALYPSE! IT HAS BEGUN!" Shippo screamed, diving under the couch.

"We also got invitations!" Beast Boy held them up.

"To what?" Raven asked.

"A RAVE!"

"WHOOO! PAAAAAAAAAAAAR-TAY!" I cheered.

"Sammy can drive us!" InuYasha exclaimed.

Everyone paused.

"Or…not…"

**At the Rave!**

"I'm friggin blind! I can't see anything!" Ulrich whined, walking into a wall and falling over.

"Did he die?" Someone asked.

"Who the hell cares?" Some other dude replied.

So, everyone left Ulrich to his concussion while we all danced.

"THEY HAVE BEER!" Jeremy squealed, taking a can.

"And apple martinis…and every alcohol known to man! And some monkeys!" Chibi added.

"They do?" Sammy asked.

"Uh, Sammy. You're pregnant. You can't drink it or the baby will be demented like Robin." Nightstar pointed out.

"Well, I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT! I HAVE A CAR NOW!" Sammy hissed.

"So?"

"I SHALL UNLEASH MY POWERS ON YOU! WAAAAAAAACHTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sammy did a weird kung-fu pose.

"If she drives back, I'm taking a cab." Odd cowered under the table.

"She might have crushed them all anyways." Chibi sighed.

"I ONLY CRUSHED ONE!" Sammy screamed, shaking a can of soda, and then spraying it.

Chibi dodged it, but the soda somehow turned into a soda missile and hit Robin.

No one cares.

Except Starfire.

"PARTY PARTTTTTTTTTY!" Dove ran around with sugar in her hands.

"Yay! Let's all get SUGAR HIGH!" Odd cheered.

"WHOOOHOOOO!" Chibi cheered.

It didn't take very long until we all got sugar high. Chibi got so sugar high that she beat down on the DJ until he accepted to play all the uber-cool songs on her Ipod.

Luffy also forced everyone to say his straw hat was cool.

Odd and I just threw fish at everyone.

Then, something even WORSE happened!

**WE ALL GOT DRUNK!**

So, we all got into a car, and Sammy drove.

Sammy hit three cars under one minute.

"WOW! YOU'RE GOOOD!" I slurred.

"She a cool driver!" Chibi hiccupped.

InuYasha was screaming, hiding in the back. "SPARE ME, DEAR GOD!"

Odd was laughing his head off. "HIT THE TREE! HIT THE TREE!"

She hit two trees.

"OOOH! IT MAKES THE PARK PURDY!" Luffy giggled.

Ulrich just laid there, in a straight jacket, still unconscious.

Wanna know how we all fit?

WE HOT WIRED A LIMO!

"Whoever owns this limo's gonna sue." Robin went into a boring-as-shit-lecture.

"We can run him over!" Chibi laughed.

"Help meeeeeeeeeeeee!" InuYasha screamed as we ran someone over.

So, overall, Sammy hit 10 cars, 5 people, and 6 stop signs, and two trees.

"That was fuuuuuuuuuuun." Sammy slurred, hiccupping.

"The driving apocalypse was FUN!" I clapped.

"Never…again…" InuYasha fell onto the floor.

"Where am I?" Ulrich woke up, and then saw that a limo was getting eaten by a giant Meepit. He fainted again.

"What a FUN day!" I laughed. I turned to the camera. "See you tomorrow!"

The camera flickered off.

-- --

Review, or YOU will be driving with Sammy!


	24. Live from SNL!

**LIVE FROM SNL!**

"Hello, all! Today, we shall watch an old old old movie! Teen Titans: Trouble in Tyoko, bitaches!" I cheered.

"Your movie sucks! We weren't in it!" Sami whined.

"OMFG! Let's alter it so we did!" Chibi cheered.

-Beeeeeeep-

Teh scene takes place when Robin got arrested.

"Ooooh, Robin's been baaaaaad!" I taunted.

"For being a pervert. Pssh," Chibi shook her head.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF THE MOVIE!" Robin shouted.

"Make us!" Sami retorted.

-Beeeeeeep-

"That was...interesting..." Beast Boy blinked.

"Ok...yeah...ok..." Robin blinked twice.

"Let's do another!" I clapped.

-Beeeeeep-

Teh scene takes place when Beast Boy sings. (A/N: Very shittly, may I add.)

"BALALALAJHDJS!" Beast Boy blabbered.

"Wow. He SUCKS," I cringed.

Some random girl went to vomit because of how bad he was. Then she died.

Sami walked up, slapping Beast Boy off teh stage and started singing Miracle by Cascada.

Then at the end InuYasha and her kissed.

Awwww!

-Beeeeeep-

"WHAT. THE. HELL. WAS. THAT?" Raven's jaw dropped.

"Sami wanted to do that," I shrugged.

"You guys are twisted..."

THHHHEN..

"You got mail! From a desprate show!"

"I gotta put up a spam filter or whatever..." I muttered, opening teh letter.

Heeeeeelllo, lucky people! You have been invited to Saturday Night Live! Yay! You will arrive by plane, boat, or whatever method you wish. Even if you fly. Also, bring something that suits you; something that shows us who YOU are!

From,  
Jay Leno

"I don't think he wants to know who we really are," I cringed.

"Yeah. Once he meets Richie, Jeremy, and Ulrich, he'll wish he had'nt asked," Chibi agreed.

-AT TEH SHOW, YEEAAH.-

"Welcome, all you pe-OMFG! THE TEEN TITANS! I WANT YOUR AUTOGRAPH!" Jay screeched, holding out a pen and paper.

"Pssh, we know them. They aren't anything speical," Chibi shrugged.

"No, you don't. Robin's a pervie!" Sami laughed.

"Shut up." Robin whined.

"So how did Randomness, randomness, randomness! become such a great hit?"

"Well, it all started off when I first arrived at Titans Tower..." I trailed off.

OMFG FLASHBACK!

------

_"WHEE!" BAM! "WHEEE!" BAM. I kept running into the door._

------

"So, why was that your favorite part of your very first day?" Jay asked.

"Well, I ran into a fucking door! What's funnier than that?" I stood up.

Odd grabbed my shirt and pulled me down. "Now, remember your sugar. We don't want to kill anyone like last time."

"It was an accident!" I hissed.

"Uh...right. What about day two?" Jay asked, fearing his sanity.

"Well..."

-------

_Robin grabbed ONE SIZE SMALLER! Oh noes!_

------

"Uh..ok...why the hell was that your favorite?" Jay blinked twice.

"Well, without that part, Robin wouldn't of gotten the same Richie The Pervert! And our adoring fans love that name!" I grinned.

"YEAH RICHIE!" Some random dude shouted.

"SHUT UP!"

"Ok, how about...oh, Christmas...Eve...Eve?" Jay read the next card.

"Well, this one, I made it my self!" Chibi clapped.

-----

_"Do I have to explain it to you! God you're so stupid! Ok, if you are a meepit, and you want to be a cheese meepit, or meepit cheese, would you want to be a cheese meepit, or meepit cheese?" Chibi glared._

_"Erm...Meepit Cheese?" Beast Boy asked._

_"HOW DARE YOU! ALL MEEPIT CHEESES IS AN EBIL MEEPIT STANDING ON CHEESE SAYING MY CHEESE MINE!" Chibi said, smacking him.(Chibi was very sugar high from the hot chocolate.)_

------

Everyone else but Jay and Beast Boy started laughing.

"W...T...F?"

"What? What's better then some a hyper Chibi smacking Beast Boy?" Sammy asked.

"...Dunno." Jay shrugged.

"THAT HURT! I STILL FEEL PAIN!" Beast Boy whined.

"SHUT UP!" Chibi slapped him once again.

"So, what about after Christmas Eve Eve?"

"Ah, how could we ever forget?" Odd asked.

"Yeah!" Luffy agreed.

------

_Odd looked around. "I thought we were going to Lyoko!"_

_Luffy blinked. "What the?"_

_Chibi and I screamed._

_"ODDDDDDD!" I screamed, glomping him._

_Chibi glomped Luffy. "LUFFFFYYY!"_

-------

"Oh...you guys came in," Jay put the card down.

"Well, DUH! Without us, the story wouldn't be as good!" Luffy snapped.

'Yeah! And I wouldn't have someone to bitch too!' Max agreed.

"HOLY SHITOKAI! A TALKING PUPPY!" Jay exclaimed.

"Well, duh. We own them, we make them talk," I nodded.

"Let's just get to chapter five!" Sammy squealed.

Chibi and I knew why.

-----

_We opened it. A blonde girl sprang out. "CCCHHIIBIBBIBI! NEEEEBBEBUUUU!"_

_We both screamed. "SAMMMMYY!"_

_All you could hear was "OMG!" "ITS YOU!" "YAAYAYA!"_

------

Jay didn't say anything.

"I was a Christmas Present!" Sammy squealed.

"Yeah. At first we thought it was an animal," Robin nodded.

"YOU THOUGHT I WAS A WHAT?" Sammy stood up.

"N-no! I didn't mean that...uh...shit..."

Sammy beat the living crap out of Robin, and left him to his cuncussion while we moved on to the next chapter.

"Well, what about the next chapter?"

"Oh, Christmas night? Sure!" Chibi nodded.

"I chose this once personally..." I cackled.

-----

_My eyes turned red. "HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE MIGHTY NAME OF THE MEEPITS! HOW DARE YOU CALL THEM THESE! THE MEEPITS ARE HERE BECAUSE THEY ARE HUNGRY, AND IF JOO DO NOT FOLLOW MEH DIRECTIONS, YOU SHALL BECOME EATED!"_

-----

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Ulrich asked.

"At least I'm not some perverted scum!" I threw my glass of water at him.

"AHHHHHH TEH PAIN!"

"Well, that's...interesting. What's so great about Meepits?" Jay asked.

"THEY ARE THE CUTEST AND COOLEST AND EBILEST CREATURES ON EARTH! THEY DESERVE TO RULE THIS PLANET AND EAT CHEESE!" Chibi and I yelled.

"Uh...we'll be back after our commerical breaks!"

Geh, I am so sorry for the wait. I was braindead, and I had school, and was working one of my other stories. We'll we putting our flashbacks into three chapters, though. REVIEW OR I THROW GLASS AT YOU, MORTAL!


	25. TEH REAL HALLOWEEN!

HAPPEN HALLOWEEN!( FOR REALS!)

"WTF? I thought we were at SNL!" Sami whined.

"It's Halloween! FOR REAL! OMG!" Chibi cheered.

"It is? Are we gonna kill someone again like we did a few years ago?" Beast Boy turned to Chibi.

"I'd kill Nami again, but ghostbusters would have to handle that bitch," Chibi shrugged.

"WHO YA GONNA CALL?"

"GHOSTBUSTERS!"

"...Yeah."

So, we all go changed into our purdy costumes of DOOM. We placed a bet, a hunt for items that didn't even exsist. Robin, Jeremy, and Ulrich lost the bet. Sooo, we picked out thier costumes for them. Boy, was it a GOOD choice...

And now, here's teh costume list!

Me-Darkness Mage

Chibi-Gothic Fallen Angel

Robin-Carlton. (LOLZ)

Starfire- Zombie Cheerleader

Nightstar- TEH CHRISTMAS OUTFIT! (Robin: WTF?)

Dylan- (Nightstar's bf) GANGSTAAAA.

Dove: Jailbyrd

Falcon- Butler

Beast Boy-Dracula. (Duuude...the fang.)

Raven-Vampiress

Asuna-Toostie roll

Takeru-M&M

Aiyo- Odd's lyoko costume. (Yes, I changed the GOD DAMN FUCKING NAME. AIYON IS NOW A MALE. AIYO. RAWR.)

Anya-Meh uniform.

Jeremy- Cactuar (...Hehe.)

Ulrich-Tonberry (BHAHA! XD)

Yumi-Double goth

Aileta- Prom queen

Zack- (Aileta's son) Pea in a pod

Suki- Pony

Nightstar-Peach

Devon-Mario

Dogs-Meepits

Meepits-Dogs

Robin stared. "CARLTON?!"

"Yup. You better get used to Tom Jones, Richie." I nodded.

After getting in our costumes, we went TRICK OR TREATING! CANDY! YAY! SUGAR! YAY! HURTING RICHIE! YAAAAY!

"Hey! Let's go to that house on that unsupicious hill with the lighting!" Chibi pointed towards it.

"It's run down, too! They must of gotten a lot of candy!" I squealed.

"..." Robin blinked.

"Do the little dance!" Bluefire poked Robin.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"YOU ASSHOLE! YOUR DAUGHTER WANTS IT!"

"WTF? Bluefire, where did you learn that?" Robin gaspethed.

"From Mommy. She dropped a book on her foot," Bluefire grinned.

"...She...what?"

"Anyways, let's go trick or treating!" Sami skipped off towards the house.

We went up to the unsupicious, creepy, run down old house with the window pane ripped off. The house was wooden, and cobwebs decorated the windows.

"Wow! They really did a good job decorating!" Luffy clapped. "A+!"

"Yeah. Man, the cobwebs look real! And so do the spiders!" Odd nodded.

I knocked with my staff. "OPEN UP, MOFO! WE WANT TO CONSUME SUGARY SNACKS!"

The door fell down.

"My god! How rude these people are!" Sami snorted.

Somehow, the door poofed back to life and shut behind us.

"WE'RE GONNA DIIIIIIIIIIE!" Falcon wailed.

'But I can't die! I need people to bitch to!' Maxwell whined.

'And I have new cheeses to eat!' Cheese and Cheeze sobbed.

"What will happen to us?" Luffy whimpered.

"WE CAN'T DIE! THE STORY CAN'T GO ON!" I sobbed-ed-ed.

"OMFG! NOOOOOOO!" Chibi wailed.

"It's...gonna end?" Robin grinned.

Chibi, Sami and I beat the shit out of him, then went back to wailing.

"WE MUST GET OUTTTT," I whined.

"YOU SHALL NOT ESCAAAAAAAAAPE..."

"AHHHHHHHHH! VOICES!!!! I HEAR THEM ONCE AGAIN!" I covered my ears. "DAMN VODKA!"

"The ghosties! They lookie like us!" Sami pointed out.

"But we're not even dead!" Raven yelled.

"Who knows the ghostbusters number?" Beast Boy asked.

"...How the hell am I supposed to know?" I slapped him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Chibi screamed.

"What?"

"NAMI HAS A GHOST! GOD HIDE ME!" Chibi dove behind Luffy.

"Aw, damn. I thought she was finally gone forever..." Luffy pouted.

"GHOSTBUSTERS WON'T ANSWER!" Starfire threw the phone at a ghost form of Robin.

"I thought you looooved meee..." The ghost faded away.

"I'm guessing technogly is thier weakness..." InuYasha blinked.

"We can use the power of electricty!"

"Computers!"

"Video games!"

"TOASTERS!"

Everyone turned towards Chibi. "Toasters..?"

"YES! PH34R T3H TOASTERS!" Chibi threw toast at everyone.

"Yummy! Toast!" Dove chriped. (Haha. Get it? Dove. Chriped. Hahah...)

"Ok, let's kill em!"

So, we used the power of toast and toasters to defeat the evil ghosts of the house of DOOOOM.

"I knew toast was good for the world!" Nightstar hugged her toast.

"That outfit's sexy..." Dylan grinned.

"YOU FUDGING PERV!" Robin hissed.

"ARE YOU FUCKING MAD? LOOK AT YOU!" I hissed.

"...I feel stupid," Ulrich whined.

"Because you are. Now, let's leave." I headed for the door.

"RAWR! EVIL! DARK!"

"Oh, hell no...dark sides?" Odd sighed.

"I TOLD you I had a dark side! But YOU never believed me!" I shouted.

"Does she's realize she's pointing at a wall?" Chibi asked.

"No, I don't think so," InuYasha shook his head.

"Should we tell her?" Sami asked.

"No, this is really enteraining..." Starfire giggled.

"I wonder when she'll realize..." Sami tapped her foot.

After a half an hour, I realized that I was, in fact, pointing at a wall.

"WTF? Why am I pointing at a wall?" I asked.

"You said...well, look back a few qoutes," Odd shrugged.

"I know how to defeat our ebil sides..." I grinned.

"How?"

"THE POWER OF...FLUFFY STUFF!"

Wow, fluffy stuff DID work! Our fluffy crap killed our dark sides, and we went back home.

"That was the best Halloween ever!" Chibi cheered.

"No it wasn't! That was horrible!" Robin whined.

"NO, YO MOMMA SUCKS!" I bitched slapped Robin.

"This is offically going down as the best Halloween. Ever."


	26. Live from SNL 2!

**Live from SNL! (Part two!)**

"We're back on SNL?" I glanced around.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING TO US?" Luffy wailed, falling out of his chair.

"Ok, we go back for Halloween, but then come back here? Who's teleporting us?" Chibi asked, crossing her arms.

"IT'S THE MIGHTY MOOFIN WITH CANDLES!" Beast Boy squealed, throwing a Snickers bar at Robin.

"Okay, anyways, let's continue with your best moments of Randomness," Jay got the pile of cards out.

"Well, our best moment in chapter seven, hmm?" I grinned, "Well…"

-OMFG FLASHBACK!-

"_Let's go to Yumi and Ulrich!"_

_Bad idea. Very bad._

"_Where do babies come fwom?" Dove asked._

_Ulrich sighed. Oh well, he'll tell them anyway. They won't understand half of it. "Well, when a mommy and daddy love each very much, they do some-"_

_Yumi slapped him hard. "No! He meant that they order from the internet!"_

-- - -

"Uh…interesting…" Jay blinked.

Everyone glanced at Yumi and Ulrich.

"Seriously. That clip was disturbing," Sami cringed.

"I wonder…why are you guys such perverts?" Jay asked.

"We believe they had several accidents including loss of intelligence," I replied, folding my hands.

"Nebu, have you been reading the dictionary again?" Odd asked.

"...I WAS BORED, DAMNIT!" I sobbed.

"NEXT CHAPTER..." Sami shouted, before chaos broke out.

_-OMFG FLASHBACK!-_

_"….for who?" Robin had a Meepit in his hand._

_"AIEEEEY! A MEEPIT! YOU CAN HAVE IT FOR FREEEEE!" He ran out, drowning in the lake and getting eaten by a Giant Meepit in the process._

_"…." Robin blinked, then opened the box. A pair was eyes poked out._

_"Aww, a –"_

_About 50 more pairs of eyes poked out, then 50 dogs ran over Robin. You could hear screams, barks, and yelps._

_Chibi, Odd, Me, and Luffy ran out. Chibi and I squealed. "OUR PUPPIES CAME!"_

_Robin whined as they all got off of him._

- - - -

"That looked like it hurt," Jay commented.

"Why the HELL are we doing these as skits? The first time was bad enough!" Robin whined.

"We hate you, that's why," Chibi replied.

"Maybe the dogs released the perverted side of him," Luffy shrugged.

"He's a spandex wearing pansy! What did you expect, him being somewhat smart?" I hissed.

"Spandex wearing pansy...?" Everyone stared.

"Just go to the next chapter," I sighed.

_-MORE FLASHBACKS!-_

_Chibi, Sammy, and I were laughing our little heads off. Ulrich and Jeremy glared, and started dancing like two complete idiots. Then, Ulrich swung Jeremy, and he flew into a table._

_"Oops…"_

_They came in second, and we got a ride home. It was still the private jet, but Shippo kept barfing from his hangover._

_"Well, that was fun! When can we go back?" I asked._

_"We. Are. Not. Going. Back." Jeremy rubbed his bandaged arm._

_"Aw, you're just saying that because you got thrown into a table and looked like a male hooker!" Chibi stuck her tongue out._

- - - - -

No one said anything for a while.

"Male hookers?" InuYasha turned to Chibi.

"Sugar cubes," Chibi answered.

Shippo laughed. "My hangover was fun!"

"We all know what's next..." I hid.

"Oh, hell no..." Chibi whined.

_-AGGGH EVIL FLASHBACK!-_

_Everyone but me, Chibi, Odd and Luffy and the Meepits and the doggies left for dinner. We got bored after a while, so Odd, Luffy and I played some video games. Chibi went to her room, and typed NIO over and over….then, she realized….it spelled ONION!_

_"OMG! THE ONIONS ARE ATTACKING!" Chibi yelled, running out of her room._

_"NEBU! LOCK THE DOORS! LOCK THE WINDOWS! GET THE AIR FRESHNER! THE ONIONS ARE ATTACKING!" Chibi screamed._

_- - - - - -_

"The tower smelled like crap for weeks," Raven sighed.

"And we kept having vivid nightmares, too," Odd shuddered.

"Yeah, and then a whole war started after that," Starfire nodded.

-TEH WAR!-

_"BB, get more cheese! We need lots!" I ordered._

_"Why do I have to?" BB asked._

_I glared, got my paper fan, and whacked the crap of BB. "YOU LITTLE BAKA! GO GET IT! IF YOU DO NOT, YOU SHALL BECOME EATED, LOWLY BEAN POLE!"_

_BB whined, and ran outside with 20 bucks._

_I poked my head out the door. "AND IF YOU BUY **ANY** TOFU, I WILL **KILL **YOU!" I shouted._

-- - - -

"We had french fries and onion rings for appitizers every night!" Chibi exclaimed.

"Lowly bean pole?" Jay raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," I glared, "Do YOU want to be whacked, too?"

"NO!" Jay shook his head. "Just go to the next chapter!"

-VALENTINES DAAAAAAY!-

_Little did Robin, know Chibi and I stamped 'Richie the pervert' on everything he owned. On his bed, clothes, cape, mirror...you get the point_

_Since it was Valentine's Day, everyone was going out. Odd took me out to a place called Che kissy kissy goo goo. I stared at the name, and started laughing. Odd dragged me in to a private room, and Chibi and Luffy snuck up, hiding in the bushes._

_"Che kissy kissy goo goo?" Chibi whispered to Luffy. "What kinda name is that?"_

_Luffy shrugged. "Maybe the owners were romantic sappy nerds."_

_I heard the two whispering, and dove under the table screaming. "AUGGGH! IT'S A SIGN OF THE APOCALYSPE!" I screamed._

_- - - - -_

"Che kissy kissy goo goo?"

Chibi and I burst out laughing. "We almost died laughing!"

"It never gets old," Odd sighed happily.

"Neither does the apocalypse thing," Sami laughed.

"Er...ok. Next chapter, please!" Jay flailed his arms.

_-FLASHBACK!-_

_I poked him repeatedly until he grabbed my arm, got the paper fan, and started whacking him, Chibi started to slap Odd, and I just rawred and we hugged the Meepits._

_"Ok…well…now what?" Starfire asked._

_"I know the ring is for…" I mocked._

_BB started jumping like a 5 year old in a candy shop. "OHHH! ME WANTY TO KNOW! ME WANTY TO KNOW!"_

_- - - -_

"It was about Halloween, but nothing funny happened," Sami shrugged.

"Though, it got A LOT more interesting next chapter..." I laughed.

"We had TWO favorite parts," Chibi grinned.

-HALLOWEEEEN!-

_"Naruto…..NARUTO!" Chibi screamed, making out with him. Luffy pouted._

_"SASUKE! SAAAASSSSSUKKKEEEE!" I screamed, doing that same what Chibi did._

_Odd and Luffy stuttered. "B-but…they—they are our girlfriends!"_

_"CHIBI IS ENGANGED TO ME!" Luffy whined._

_Chibi looked up, pushing Naruto aside. "Oopsie."_

_I pushed Sasuke aside. "Ooopise to me too…."_

_Sasuke blinked. "Holy crap. My first make-out suggestion."_

_Naruto was grinning. "Haha! THEY LIKE ME!"_

_"Don't ruin it."_

_"Meh."_

_(Second part!)_

_The catfight continued. Chibi kept pulling at Nami's hair, and kept hair, and whacking the crap out of her with the paper fan of d00m. Nami hissed, trying punch her._

_"You couldn't hit the blind side of a barn!" Luffy shouted._

_"You couldn't hit water if you fell out of a boat!" I shouted._

_Nami glared. "Stop with the gay insults!"_

_Chibi kicked her off the boat. "ROT IN HELL!"_

_- - - -_

"Ooooh, I killed Nami. I was very happy," Chibi laughed.

"We had a party shortly after," Luffy grinned.

"We believe sharks ate her corpse," I laughed evilly.

Jay was now hiding behind the couch. "NEXT!"

-Lalala...-

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WE'RE OUT OF CANNED RAVIOLI!" Odd screamed._

_"WHAT? NOOOOOOOOOO!" I cried._

_"We still have spaghettios..." Odd sighed._

_"It's not the same!" I cried. "NOT THE SAME!"_

_- - - _

"I miss my ravioli!" I cried.

"You're not getting any!" Robin hissed. (Pfft. Asswipe.)

"But I need my ravioli! I need it or I will explode!" I sobbed.

"You're Invader Zim obsessed, aren't you?" Jay asked.

"...maybe..." My eyes were shifty.

Jay remained silent.

- - -

Yes! I updated! Review...mortal.


	27. YOU FIRED!

AN: I have ONE hell of an explanation for taking forever. Writers block, school, and being lazy. Anyways, I canceled the SNL series since no one really liked them. Anyways, Sami pretty much had her kids. Yin and Yang. Yin's a girl, Yang's a boy. Being busy on Deviantart counted, too. Anyways, here's a long chapter for the wait! (And this chapter vanished!)

- - - -

"Ok. This is getting confusing. Now we're in Kohona, otherwise known as the Village Hidden in the leaves, all of the sudden!" I shouted.

"Nothing really makes sense anymore," Chibi shrugged.

"KOHONA?" Robin yelled, "What ever happened to this story being a TEEN TITANS thing?"

"Psssh. You guys are old," I snorted, "Naruto kicks your perverted ass."

Chibi grinned. 'Naruto, eh? Hmm... Wonder why I gave up on him. It was a triangle for a bit.'

Sami sat up, "Why do we keep getting transported all over the place?"

"Cause... It's FUN!!!!" Chibi shouted.

"And I'm the author," I shrugged, "So I can make anyone do anything."

"And I'm the most spastic co-author!" Chibi cheered, "And I'm NOT high!"

"Anyways, what are we gonna do?" Sami asked.

"Well, there's a ninja ball!" Chibi punched a fist in the air.

"How do you guys fit in with NINJAS?" Richie asked.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Chibi grinned. One hundred copies came up.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIEEEEEEE!" Richie sobbed. "THE WORLD IS-"

"Shut up, will you?" I slapped him. "SHUT UP!"

- - - -

We arrived inside the ballroom after getting our outfits and all that stuff. There were food, drinks, and other stuff. As Chibi and I approached the food table, we saw three familiar faces.

"Tenn!" Chibi squealed, running over to her.

"Garnet!" I squealed, doing the same.

"Kyra!" Chibi and I said at the SAME time.

Soon, it became an incoherent chatter with random sayings, such as "How'd you get here?" and "YAY! You're hereeee!"

"We were wondering if you two would ever show up," Garnet laughed. "We've seen everyone come in. Even Gaara came."

"Shikamaru came, too!" Tenn clapped, grinning.

"Even Neji's having a good time!" Kyra grinned.

"We're all going to die..." Robin muttered, face in hand.

About thirty minutes into the ball, Chibi went into the bathroom. About a few minutes paused after that, and then she ran out screaming.

"Chibi?" Naruto turned to her. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Chibi was on her knees, shuddering. She was babbling, paused, and pointed to the bathroom. "It's... Horrible... HORRIBLEEEE."

"What did you see?" I asked, staring at her.

"Go in there… and see the horror…." Chibi whined.

"I don't even know if I _want_ to see…." Garnet muttered.

The five of us soon ran out screaming our heads off.

"Nebu?" Kabuto blinked, walking over to me, "Are you ok?"

"Kyra?" Neji poked her. "You mentally alive?"

Shikamaru sighed, "How troublesome…"

"Ok," Naruto placed his hand on Chibi's shoulder, "Tell us what you saw."

Chibi slowly pointed towards the bathroom, stuttering. After a while, she finally screamed it out.

'"TENTEN AND TEMARI ARE LESBIANS!"

The whole room fell silent.

Naruto stared, "…What?"

Kabuto coughed and remained silent.

Gaara ran to a trashcan and proceeded to throw up.

Kankuro dropped the drink in his hand, gaping.

Neji fainted.

Lee twitched.

"What a drag…" Shikamaru sighed, "And to think I almost liked her."

"EXCUSE ME?!?" Tenn hissed.

"Almost!" Shikamaru raised his hands in defense. "ALMOST!"

Jiriaya walked over to the girl's bathroom. (GAAAASP.)

"HOLY CHRISTMAS!!!" Jiriaya exclaimed, "THIS IS THE NEWESY VERSION OF ICHA ICHA PARADISE!! FOR SURE!!!!!!"

"OH MY GOD!!! WHY ARE YOU SUCH A PERVERT???!!! WHY?????" Chibi roared.

"Oh... and," I turned to Richie, "YOU FIRED!"

Garnet was comforting Gaara, "Don't worry, Gaara. You still have me, your loyal fangirl!"

Gaara groaned.

Luffy and Odd skipped over happily.

Chibi forced out a grin, "Oh… uh… hi." Inner Chibi: Dammit! Why do they have to show up? Nyaaaaaah!

I twitched, "Oh…. Great… hi…."

Odd pouted, "What's the matter?"

"Yeah?" Luffy asked, "What is it?"

Kabuto and Naruto glanced at them.

"HEY!" Luffy whined, "Who are those two?!"

Chibi and I grinned. …………… "Our _boyfriends_."

"REALLY?!" Naruto exclaimed, "Wait… who do I get?"

"Me!" Chibi grinned.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Naruto ran in happy circles.

Kabuto grinned, "This is WAY better then staying with Orochimaru."

"You mean Oreo-chimaru," Garnet corrected.

"What?" Kabuto raised a brow.

"Long story," She waved her hand, "We'll tell you later."

"Point is," I turned to Odd, "I don't love you anymore. I want a divorce."

Odd whined. "Whaaaaaat?"

"Same here," Chibi turned to Luffy.

Luffy looked like he was going to cry.

A lawyer popped out of nowhere, "Sign these forms and the divorce will be completed."

After we signed, OUR KIDS WENT POOF!

"AAAAH!" Chibi screamed. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO OUR KIDS?!"

"Well," the lawyer sighed, "The kids were theirs… so… when you divorced them, the kids… went poof."

"I WENT THROUGH NINE MONTHS OF CRAMPS!" I hissed.

The lawyer shrugged and poofed. ( Ninja lawyer omg)

As soon as the lawyer went poof, Chibi shrunk down back to her normal age (13 and1/2).

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!?!" I shouted.

"Chibi's basically 14 and I'm like…19!?!?!" (I picked a random number.)

"That's why you're life sucks…" Sasuke sighed.

"Oh my god… do you really want me to start?" Chibi asked.

She took a deep breath.

"Well you're an emo, self-absorbed whore who can't go a day without sliting his wrists because he's so mad at his brother because he's so much cooler and has WAY more fangirls than him…shall I go on you stupid mother f-."

"Okay Chibi that's enough we get the point." Naruto said while covering her mouth. He whispered into her ear: " I love you SO much for that. You have no freakin' idea!" Naruto whispered.

All of the sudden, everyone heard "HAAAHAAA!" it only lasted for like a fourth of a second though…

Everyone one turned to the corner of the room to see…

"Itachi?" I blinked.

Sasuke screamed and pointed.

"THE AKATSUKI CAME!" We all exclaimed.

Deidara waved, "Hi, un."

We all couldn't help it – we had to hug him.

Kisame sighed, "Why does he get all the fangirls?! Why don't I get any fangirls?"

"I'll be your fangirl… just… don't bite me," Chibi raised her hand.

Naruto was slurping his ramen, and looked at Kisame. All the sudden he said: "Bite me."

"Well, that was random," Sami pointed out.

"Well, look at the damn story title!" I exclaimed.

"Anyways," Sami waved her hand, "What are we gonna do, anyways? There's not much to do here."

"We could have…." I paused, "Randomness Idol."


End file.
